When Lightning Strikes
by SnowWolf22
Summary: Clarissa Evans always thought of herself as normal. That was, until her powers showed up. Now she's Silver, the protégé of Black Lightning and the newest member of the Team, which has completely decimated her sense of normalcy. With the Invasion looming over the Team, Clare's life becomes even more hectic as the Team faces their newest threat. Robin/Oc (Cameo's by Falcon (Oc))
1. Happy New Year

**A/N: So for those of you who know my other story, Falcon, I still need to finish it but I had this floating around in my head and I wanted to do something with it. **

**Yes my other Oc Falcon (Felicity Hall) will make appearances in this story. Plus some scenes will be in her P.O.V. And yes, she is in fact, still with Wally~**

**Young Justice is still not mine. Butts.**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
January 1, 16:16 EST**

"We're lost aren't we?" I mused, turning towards my floating comrade, Blue Beetle.

"We are not lost!" He grumbled, glancing down different tunnels before leading us down one on our right.

"Yup," I popped the 'p', "We're lost," I stopped flying and floated in mid-air, looking around. We were missing someone, "Still with us Gar?"

From below me, the water splashed and a giant, green crocodile emerged before it shifted to the familiar monkey-like form of Beast Boy, "I'm still here," He smiled up at me.

'_Delta Squad,' _Miss Martian's voice rang in my head. I cringed slightly. I'm still not used to this whole… mind link, _'We flushed the target. Converge on our signal,' _

"There," Blue Beetle stated, glancing at me, "I told you we're not lost,"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, flying off in the direction the signal was leading us. I was so ready to get out of the sewers. It smelled like shit down here. How Gar could swim in it I will never know.

"Just happy it worked," Robin smiled as I landed beside him. From the looks of the frozen Clayface, we missed the fight. Not that I minded. Personally, I thought Clayface was disgusting.

I heard a slithering sound and looked to my left to see a very dirty crocodile appear. Shifting back to his normal self, Beast Boy cried, "Aw man. Is it over already?" He pouted, "I didn't even get a souvenir,"

"Ack," Blue Beetle cried, covering his nose with his arm, "I think that smell qualifies," As soon as Blue said that, my nose caught the glorious scent Blue was talking about. I cringed.

I lightly nudged Robin, "Got a re-breather I could borrow?"

"Nope," He chuckled, smiling at me, "Fresh out,"

"Then how about we move this way," I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Superboy and Miss Martian.

"Delta squad to Cave," Miss Martian pressed her finger to her comm, "Target neutralized,"

"_Good work Delta,"_ Nightwing's voice chimed in my ear, _"Come on home. Nightwing out,"_

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
January 1, 18:18 EST**

"_Recognized: Superboy: B-Zero-Five, Miss Martian: B-Zero-Six, Bumblebee: B-One-Seven, Beast Boy: B-One-Nine, Robin: B-Two-Zero, Blue Beetle: B-Two-Two, Silver: B-Two-Three,"_

"Welcome home Angel Fish," Lagoon Boy greeted his girlfriend, Miss Martian. According to Robin, Miss Martian used to be with Superboy. I glanced over at the clone, silently wondering what had happened to them.

"Thank you L'gaan," Miss Martian cooed, kissing him.

Choosing to ignore the making out couple, I walked beside Blue Beetle as we walked towards the locker room.

I elbowed Blue in the ribs, but his armor just left me with a bruised elbow, "Don't stare," He glanced over at me and I smirked at him, "It's rude,"

"But it's just…" Blue glanced back at the couple, "_Weird,_"

I shrugged, "We just need to move on,"

"I'm hitting the showers," Superboy grumbled, pushing past us.

"Now that," Blue's armor disappeared, "Sounds like a plan," He gestured to Beast Boy, "Y'know, for you _hermano_,"

Beast Boy pouted up at us and I laughed, ruffling his hair. Which in retrospect, was a bad idea. I grimaced as I hung my hand out, goops of whatever dripping off it, "Gross," I muttered, wiping it off on my pants.

"Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell," Robin reported, walking up to Nightwing. Can I just say this, Nightwing was hot. And just think, he used to be Robin!

"Good work," Nightwing smiled at Robin as I walked over to the duo.

"I didn't do much," Robin admitted.

I lightly hip-checked Robin, chuckling, "You did more than me," Robin smiled at me and I smiled back before turning back to face Nightwing.

"I just-"

A huge screen appeared with Captain Atom on it, "Emergency Alert," He reported. Another smaller screen appeared next to him, "United Nations Headquarters is under attack,"

Robin and I stepped closer as Mal turned towards Nightwing, "Beta's only two blocks away,"

Nightwing nodded and looked up at Captain Atom, "Captain Atom," He reported, "The Team's beta squad is in the vicinity. ETA in three minutes,"

"Good," The silver colored hero nodded, "Captain Atom out," The screen disappeared.

Nightwing turned back towards Robin and I, "You were saying?"

Robin was about to speak again but guess what? He was interrupted.

"_Recognized: Falcon: B-Zero-Four," _

In walked Felicity Hall or better known as, Falcon. One of the founding members of the Team and one of the people who helped get me on the Team.

"Felicity!" I exclaimed, racing over to the older hero and wrapping my arms around her.

She returned my embrace, "Clare!" She chuckled, "Long time no see," I smiled up at her as we stepped back.

"Felicity," I turned to see Nightwing walking towards us with a smile on his face.

Felicity smirked, walking towards him, "Hey Wing Nut," I giggled. Felicity was the only person that I knew that could get away with making fun of our leader.

They embraced each other as Nighwing asked, "How's Wally?"

"He's Wally," She chuckled, placing her hands on her hips, "Hey Rob," She smiled at Robin.

"Hi Fal," He smiled back.

"Did I miss much?" Felicity asked.

Nightwing smiled at Robin and me, "Nothing really. These two helped take down Clayface a little while ago though,"

"Really?" Felicity smiled at us, "I'm assuming they had better luck against him than we did?"

Nightwing laughed, "They did by far have better luck,"

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
January 4, 20:00 EST**

"It's all hands on deck," Nightwing explained, pacing in front of us, "The League and the Team will hit all fourteen Krolotean zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all zeta tubes or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always, Mal is opps manager, coordinating comm from here," Nightwing stopped pacing and glanced around at all of us, most likely decided the squads.

"Come on. Give me Alpha," Lagoon Boy whispered not so quietly.

"Falcon, Wondergirl and I are Alpha," Nightwing declared, smiling at the two blondes.

"Yes!" Cassie cheered. I smiled, happy for my friend. It's not every day you get Alpha.

"Neptune's Beard!" Lagoon Boy cried, smacking himself in the forehead.

Nightwing continued on, ignoring Lagoon Boy, "Assignment: Philadelphia,"

"Okay, okay," Lagoon Boy grumbled, giving himself a mini pep talk, "Give me Beta,"

"Batgirl, Bumblebee," Nightwing pointed to the two heroes, "You two and Wolf will be Beta. Assignment: Vladivostok,"

Hey, whatdya know, I'm Gamma squad. Oh well. I smiled slightly, glancing at Robin out of my peripherals. At least Robin's in the same squad as me. He caught my gaze and smiled back, causing me to flush slightly.

Nightwing approached the four of us who were left, "Robin, L'gaan, Beetle and Silver. You're Gamma," I nodded my head. I could live with that, "Prep the Bio-Ship. You're headed to New Orleans,"

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs," Lagoon Boy growled as him, Blue and I headed towards the hangar.

"And that's so bad why?" I stared up at him. He just glared at me and continued on walking, "Well then," I muttered. Slowing down, I stopped and turned around. Deciding I'd much rather walk with Robin.

When I turned around, Robin was talking with Nightwing. Choosing it was probably best to let them talk it out, I leaned against the wall and waited for Robin.

"Hey," I reached out and grabbed Robin's arm as he passed me, "Are you okay?" Robin look kind of disgruntled.

"Yea I'm fine," He shrugged, walking forward.

I fell into step beside him, "That doesn't sound like okay,"

Robin sighed, looking over at me, "I'm squad leader,"

"Congrats dude," I smiled, knocking my shoulder against his.

"Thanks," He chuckled slightly before looking away. I frowned. He didn't seem too happy about it, "Come on. The rest of our squad is probably waiting for us,"

**NEW ORLEANS  
January 4, 21:59 CST**

"A tool shed?" Lagoon Boy complained from his position at the helm, "Barely enough room for one zeta in there," He growled, hanging his head back, "I knew we go the soft gig,"

Blue turned to him, smiling, "And yet," Blue leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head, "I'm strangely okay with that,"

I turned towards Robin, "How abo-"

"Yes I am. _Yes I am. Yes. I. Am!_" Blue's voice interrupted me. I blinked at Blue, confused.

Robin narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore it, instead pressing his Robin logo, "Robin to Cave," A screen with Mal's face on it appeared, "We're in position,"

"Acknowledged Gamma," Mal replied, "All Team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. Go time,"

We all got up and made our way towards the back of the Bio-Ship where an opening had appeared. We all jumped out or in mine and Blue's case, flew out. The boys landed swiftly on some junk cars while I hovered behind.

Robin nodded at Blue and a cannon took the place of Blue's hand. He aimed at the tool shed and opened fire. In a matter of seconds the small tool shed was decimated.

Lagoon Boy jumped down and examined the wreckage. He kicked a toolbox before turning towards us, "Congratulations Blue," Lagoon Boy smirked, "You took out an actual tool shed,"

"Well that was pointless," I muttered, crossing my arms.

Robin glanced at me before pressing his comm, "Gamma to Cave. There's no zeta tube here. No Kroloteans. No hidden entrance," Robin pulled up a GPS and examined it.

"Watchtower sensors still read trace zeta radiation from the site," Mal replied. I glanced around at our surroundings. It didn't look like much. We were located in a junk yard.

"Confirmed," Robin reported, "But the radiation signature is coming from… below the water line!" He looked down at Lagoon Boy, gesturing to the water, "You're up,"

I watched as Lagoon Boy dove into the water and I subconsciously stepped backwards.

"Is everything okay, Silver?" Robin questioned, placing his arm on my shoulder.

"Peachy," I sighed, facing him. Water and I do not mix well. Why? Because my abilities are electric based, meaning that water and I aren't exactly on friendly terms.

We stood around for a few minutes until we received a signal from Lagoon Boy. Robin tried to hand me a re-breater and I stepped back, shaking my head, "Uh uh. No way am I going for a swim,"

He gave me a funny look, "Come on Silver, we have to destroy the platforms,"

"Then I'm sure you can do it without me," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What's wrong _hermana_?" Blue asked, stepping towards me, "Afraid of a little water?"

I glanced at the two boys, who were giving me funny looks, before sighing, "I can't swim," I mumbled quietly.

"You what?" Robin asked, stepping towards me, "I didn't catch what you said,"

I glared at him before exclaiming, "I can't swim! Happy now?"

Blue started to laugh and I glared at him before sending a small ball of electricity at him. It hit him and he stumbled backwards, sparking a bit, "Hey!" He glowered at me.

"Clare," Robin murmured stepping towards me, smiling at me, "I'll help you swim,"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "That's not the only thing,"

"What else is there?" He questioned, removing his cape at the same time.

"Water temporarily inhibits my-" Before my sentence was completed, I found myself tumbling towards the water below me. I tried to stop my fall, but I was too shocked to do anything about it.

I crash landed in the water and immediately began to thrash about, trying to figure out which way was up. I could feel myself losing oxygen as I floundered about. A moment later, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves under my chest and pull me upwards.

The instant my head broke the surface, I gasped in as much oxygen as was humanly possible.

"You're okay Clare," A voice murmured in my ear, "Just keeping kicking you legs. It'll help you float," I did as the voice said and began to kick. I immediately noticed a change; I was sort of floating now. I spun around in the water to see who my savior was. It was Robin.

I felt my face flush slightly as I smiled at him, "Thanks,"

"Any time," He smiled back, "Here," He passed me the re-breather and I gratefully took it.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I glanced up at him, "I'm assuming you weren't the one who pushed me in?"

"Of course not," He chuckled. There was another splash in the water and I glared at Blue as he surface.

"I am so sorry _hermana_!" He apologized, swimming over to us.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him, "What the hell Jamie!? I tell you I can't swim and you shove me in!?"

"It wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed, treading water beside Robin and I, "The Scarab thought you were being uncooperative and decided it'd be in our best interest for me to just push you in. I protested but well…" He trailed off, smiling apologetically at me.

I rolled my eyes, muttering, "Whatever. We should find Lagoon Boy,"

"Sounds good," Robin agreed. We both popped our re-breathers in as we dove down. Robin's arm wrapped around my waist to help me swim and I continuously kicked my legs like he told me to do. I think I'm getting a hang of this swimming thing if I do say so myself.

We swam through a patch of seaweed and saw Lagoon Boy waiting for us in front of some kind of portal. Keeping one arm wrapped around my waist, Robin pointed with his other arm at the doorway. Lagoon Boy nodded before pretty much blew up. If this confuses you, picture a puffer fish. Now picture Lagoon Boy. Combine the two and you now have puffer Lagoon.

Swimming forward, Lagoon Boy used his extra strength to pry the door open so we could swim in. We did so and we soon found ourselves in a metal tunnel. We followed the tunnel to the end and emerged in a small grotto. I spit my re-breather out before handing it back to Robin, who quickly pocketed them.

My eyes widened when I noticed the insane amount of Kroloteans walking about and doing who knows what. I felt the hand Robin had on my waist nudge me forward and I swam forward towards the edge of the grotto.

Hoisting myself up, I silently rolled onto the platform. I turned around and quickly helped pull Robin up as Blue and Lagoon Boy pulled themselves out. We snuck over and ducked behind a stone block as Robin radioed the Cave.

"Gamma to Cave," He whispered as quietly as one can on a comm link, "We've hit the mother load. Huge base, alien tech, multiple zeta uh- platforms and more Kroloteans than I can count,"

"Acknowledged," Mal replied, "I'll send back-up. But until then, _lay low_," A weird beeping, ringing sound began to sound and I looked around, trying to figure out what it was.

"That may be a _problema ese_," Blue spoke up, pointing towards the Kroloteans. I peered above our hiding place to see what he was talking about. It was us. On a screen. I guess the weird ringing was some sort of alarm.

I gasped as I turned to look behind me only to see some weird flying thing that was apparently the camera. The Kroloteans screeched to each other before dozens of them raced towards us.

Blue glared at Lagoon Boy, "Soft gig huh?"

"Probably jinxed it," I muttered, pushing my soaked hair out of my face. Lagoon Boy glared at us as Robin jumped up, shouting out orders.

"Form up," Robin leapt forward, pulling out his bo-staff, "Blue you have our six,"

Blue flew up, "_Si hermano,_"

"Stay liquid minnows," Lagoon Boy smirked, charging into action. That guy and sea things. Sheesh.

I could just tell this was going to be a blast. I was how do I put this lightly… useless at the moment. I was soaked and unless I could get a jolt somewhere, my powers weren't coming back any time soon.

Flipping backwards, I kicked a Krolotean in the face. He flew backwards and crashed into a few other of his buddies. Thank God these guys were small. One Krolotean latched onto my shoulder. I cried out as its claws sank into my flesh before I flung it over my shoulder and into a wall.

I leapt up and struck my foot out as a Krolotean came flying at me. My foot connected with its face and it fell down to the ground, most likely unconscious. A couple Kroloteans came charging at me, but Robin took them out with his bo-staff.

"Thanks," I smiled his way. He smiled back before he threw some flash bang bombs. The bombs exploded, making some Kroloteans disoriented. I hate to admit this, but I stood off the side, watching Robin fight. I may have been mesmerized by his fighting style but hey, you can't prove that.

My eyes widened as I saw the end of his bo-staff ignite in sparks and I raced over to him, "Hey Rob, shock me," He gave me a confused look as I rolled my eyes, "The sparks will be enough to… jump start my powers," He nodded in understanding and quickly did what I said. Pressing the tip of his bo-staff against my arm, he ignited the sparks and almost instantaneously I felt the electricity course through me as my eyes changed from blue back to their signature silver color.

"You good?" He asked me as he swiped out at some incoming Kroloteans. I nodded my head before racing off.

I launched a ball of electricity at some Kroloteans and they flew backwards, but more kept coming. There seemed to be a never ending supply of Krolos. Deciding I had had enough of the Kroloteans crawling over me, I flew up into the air and decided I'd just be a sharpshooter of sort.

Creating another burst of electricity, I launched it at some Kroloteans heading towards Robin. They spazzed for a second before falling to the ground and I cringed, hoping I didn't just seriously injure them

You see, with my powers I can never be too careful. When I charge up a burst of electricity, I can overcharge it if I'm not careful. And that's never a good thing. I might've shocked my teammates more than once. Not to mention the countless times I've shocked myself.

"The really don't like you!" Lagoon Boy's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "I'm a little jealous!"

I looked down to see the Kroloteans fleeing in fear, and it wasn't because of Lagoon Boy, Robin or me. I floated over to Blue, who was watching the Kroloteans in shock.

"He said what?!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"I said I'm jealous!" Lagoon Boy replied, throwing Kroloteans off of himself, "Don't rub it in!"

"Not _you_," Blue scoffed, pointing towards a Krolotean, "That_ jefe_ over there!"

I turned towards Blue, quirking my eyebrow, "You can understand them? How?"

"I-I don't understand exactly," Blue pointed to the Krolotean in a sash, "_Jefe_ over there is ordering the Kroloteans to zeta off world. He's setting this base to self-destruct in four minutes!"

I glanced up at a screen that appeared above the lead Krolotean. It had some weird symbols on it, most likely Krolotean, that were ticking.

"Then we're getting out," Robin commanded, swiping Kroloteans away as he stepped backwards towards the grotto, "Anything else I should know?"

"No se," Blue replied as we landed next to Robin, "He said something about sacrificing the play things below,"

I scrunched my nose in confusion, "Play things?" Robin slapped his forehead and I looked at him, "Do you know what he means by 'play things'?"

"The abductees!" Robin exclaimed.

"Three minutes thirty _ese_," Blue demonstrated with his hands an explosion, "Then _boom_!"

"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad," Robin furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what to do, "But this is necessary," He glanced up at us, "Below! We have to get below!"

We all looked frantically around, trying to find a way below, "Over there!" I exclaimed, pointing to tube like things that Kroloteans were flowing out of.

"Beetle on point," Robin gestured for Blue to fly, "Go!"

"Going!" Blue exclaimed, changing his arms into a plow like thing.

He cleared a path for us and we all ran, actually I flew, towards the tubes. Blue knocked a Krolotean down as we emerged below.

"Grab him!" Robin commanded, pointing the helpless Krolotean. The little guys struggled and wiggled to no avail in Blue's grasp.

"Hello?" A voice called out and I whipped my head around, "Is someone there?" Robin raced off towards the cage and I followed directly on his heels, "Please, get us out,"

As soon as we arrived at the cage, the people inside began to murmur and get excited, "It's Robin!" One voice cried out.

"The Boy Wonder!" Another voice added.

"And look!" A woman pointed at me, "Its Sparky! Black Lightning's protégé!"

I rolled my eyes, grumbling, "It's Silver,"

"Oh thank heaven," A voice sighed. Suddenly the captives became restless and gasped, "More aliens!" I turned around as they cowered into each other, "Keep them away!" A woman screeched.

"Hey!" Blue protested, "We're not aliens!" He glanced at the captive Krolotean, "O-okay, well he is," He gestured to the Krolotean then himself, "I'm not!"

"Get this open!" Robin commanded Lagoon Boy. He nodded before puffing up. Gripping the sides of the cage, Lagoon Boy ripped it open, growling at the same time. Which probably scared the already scared captives even more.

As soon as the cage was open, the captives began to file out, "Thank you," A man stepped towards Lagoon Boy as he deflated, "We didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Lagoon Boy smiled, stepping forward, "I get that a lot _chum_,"

"Is now when we get the hell out of here?" I questioned Robin.

He nodded at me before turning towards Blue, "Ask him the fastest way out,"

"Dude I don't speak the- Wait, you can?" He faced the Krolotean as I looked at him strangely, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Blue's an… _odd _little fish isn't he?" Lagoon Boy walked up to Robin and me.

"It would seem that way," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

I watched in confusion as Blue and the Krolotean screeched back and forth at each other.

"Is it just me," I nudged Robin, "Or does this screeching hurt your ears as well?"

Robin chucked slightly, "My ears feel like they're bleeding," We smiled at each other before Blue turned towards us, still screeching.

"Hey chum," Lagoon Boy interrupted Blue, "Stop the screeching,"

"Right, right," Blue shook his head, "This way! Come on!"

We followed Blue as we raced towards the nearest exit and I froze. More water. Robin quickly shoved a re-breather in my hand and I just barely managed to shove it in my mouth before Robin knocked the two of us into the water.

Robin's grip on my waist tightened as the base exploded, sending ripples through the water. I kicked my legs harder as the water's surface came into view.

My head broke the surface and with the hand not wrapped around Robin's neck, I pulled my re-breather out of my mouth. Glancing around at my surroundings, I took note that all the abductees seemed to have made it as well as Blue with the captive Krolotean. Lagoon Boy on the other hand, I couldn't see him.

"Where's Lagoon Boy?" Robin questioned, also glancing about.

All of a sudden Lagoon Boy resurfaced, splashing us even more, "That's right!" He exclaimed, fist pumping the air, "Gamma squad rules!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing. We did it. From beside me Robin let out a loud sigh of relief and I leaned over, kissing his cheek, "Thanks Rob," He flushed slightly which caused me to flush as well.

"N-no problem Silver," He smiled and we just floated there, smiling at each other.

"Uh Rob," Blue's voice snapped us out of it and Robin turned towards him, "Hate to ruin your guys' moment, but," He pointed up and Robin and I turned our heads, taking in the site before us.

Descending from the sky was the Justice League. We looked behind us as more League members showed up. And eventually, the rest of our Team, minus those who headed to Ran, showed up on the SuperCycle as well.

Glancing around, I caught my mentor's eye and smiled up at him. Black Lightning returned my smile, even going as far as to give me a thumbs up, to which I giggled.

From the SuperCycle, Nightwing glanced down at us, his emotion devoid of any expression until he leaned forward, a smirk spreading on his face, "Dude!" He laughed, staring at Robin, "Way to get your feet wet!" Robin smiled up Nightwing, who was clearly proud of his little brother.

I smiled, this mission went better than expected, but if there was one thing that I wanted the most right now, it was to leave this water, "Hey uh," I glanced at Robin, "Are we going to be leaving this water any time soon..?" He laughed before he pulled out his grapple gun. Tightening his grip around my waist, he shot it up at the SuperCycle. It wrapped around something and Robin pulled us up. Burying my head into his neck, I shivered slightly as the cool air hit me. After all, it was January. That and it was also like one in the morning.

Climbing into the SuperCycle, Batgirl passed Robin and I towels as we plopped ourselves down. I curled into myself and hummed in content as the warmth spread throughout my body. I rubbed the soft towel against my skin, trying to dry myself off. It was working, until the friction managed to build up a small charge which reacted with my electrical powers and shocked me.

I yelped and flung the towel off me, glaring at it.

"Uh… Silver?" I glanced over at Robin who was giving me a worried glance, "You okay?"

"Fine," I grumbled, "Stupid friction and sparks and shocking me and afjdkdfds," I began grumbling to myself, glaring at nothing in particular. I stopped when I remember that there were other people in the SuperCycle as well.

Glancing up, I was met with concerned looks from most of my company minus Nightwing, who had an amused look on his face. I groaned before burying my head in my hands. I really hated my powers sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? As much as I loved the first season, I think writing the second season will be a lot funner.  
**

**And for those followers of Falcon, don't worry! I will not forget about my dear old Falcon! Her story will be complete xD**

**Reviews and anything else is appreciated~ **


	2. Alienated

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is on the slightly short side and my be a smidge rushed because well there really wasn't much with episode two to do with Silver and I decided I'd bring Falcon back in in chapter 3.**

**HAPPY DAY OF THE DOCTOR GUYS! Totes recommend hitting up Google if you haven't seen the spiff game they have going on right now.**

**Thanks guys for all the lovely feedback! c:**

**Young Justice is not mine. My baby Silver is mine though~**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
January 5, 15:46 EST**

All was silent in the Cave as most of the Team participated in the ever so fun, Homework Hour. You see, Nightwing decided that homework came before missions, assuming we had missions on that day. I could understand that, but it didn't necessarily mean I liked it.

As of now, I was trying to physics. The key word being _trying_. Physics and I didn't have the best relationship, but thank god Cassie went to Happy Harbor High with me and I was even more thankful to the fact that Cassie shared physics with me.

"Psst," I poked Cassie's shoulder, causing her to glance over at me, "What'd you get for five?"

"Five?" Cassie glanced down at her paper, humming to herself, "46 kilometers at 38 degrees North of East,"

I glanced down at my paper. I definitely did not get that. I got 46 kilometers right, but the degrees, not so much.

Snagging Cassie's paper, I glanced down at her work, trying to figure out where I went wrong. All the vectors I drew were drawn correctly and my calculations looked good. So where did I go wrong?

"Cassie," I groaned, handing her her paper back, "Where did I go wrong?"

"Here," She held her hand out, "Let me see your work," I did as she said and passed her my paper. Tapping my pencil against my book, I waited patiently as Cassie studied my paper, trying to find my error, "Ah ha!" She exclaimed shortly after. Passing my paper back to me, she pointed out my error, "You used the inverse of cosine instead of the inverse of tangent to find the angle," She explained and I just stared at her, even more confused than before.

"Come again?" I stared blankly at my paper, attempting to interpret what she was saying.

Cassie chuckled, "Cosine is adjacent over hypotenuse and tangent is opposite over adjacent,"

"Ah," I slowly nodded my head, sort of understanding what she was talking about. I picked my calculator up and plugged in the proper numbers. This time, I got the right answer, "Thanks Cass," I smiled over at my blonde friend.

"No problem," She smiled back, returning to her work.

The rest of homework hour went by relatively fast. Thanks to Cassie, I understood physics a bit better now.

"_Bumblebee, Wondegirl, Silver, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle. Report for mission briefing," _Nightwing's voice echoed over the Cave's P.A system.

Cassie and I shared a look before we packed up our stuff. Quickly shoving everything into my backpack, I dropped it on the couch and made my way towards the Mission Room.

"What do you think Nightwing has in store for us?" Jaime asked, falling in step next to Cassie.

I shrugged, "Dunno,"

When we entered into the Mission Room, Batgirl and Bumblebee were already there, waiting for us. As soon as we lined up next to them, Nightwing began his explanation.

"This is Bibbo," A screen with a an elderly, blonde man appeared, "He owns a small café in Metropolis called Bibbo's," The screen shifted to show the café, "Readings show that this isn't the real Bibbo but instead a Krolotean," Nightwing shifted his gaze to Karen and Jaime, "You two will be traveling to Metropolis to apprehend the Krolotean,"

"On it," Karen nodded, turning to race off with Jaime.

"Wait," Nightwing called out as Jaime's armor appeared, "Stay in your civvies," The two nodded before Jaime's armor disappeared and they stepped into the zeta.

"As for you three," Nightwing turned towards Cassie, Barbara and me, "You will be headed to New York City," Bibbo's disappeared off the screen and was replaced with an elderly woman, "The owner of Aleta's Flower Shop is also suspected of being abducted and replaced by a Krolotean. Your mission is also to apprehend the Krolotean. Stay in civvies and avoid suspicion,"

**NEW YORK CITY  
January 5, 18:04 EST**

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled, pulling my winter jacket tighter around me. It was freezing out here.

From beside me, Barbara chuckled, "For the last time Clare, no we are not there yet,"

I huffed, glaring slightly at my breath. Which thanks to the freezing cold temp in New York, my breath was very much visible in front of my face.

"Where are we going again?" Cassie piped up from the other side of me.

"Aleta's Flower Shop," Barbara sighed, clearly getting annoyed with Cassie and I, "Nightwing believes that Aleta has been replaced,"

"Speaking of Nightwing," I smirked, sharing a glance with Cassie, "When're you two gonna get together?" Barbara flushed, causing Cassie and me to laugh.

With a quick glare, she shut us both up, "We're not going to get together,"

"Oh please!" Cassie exclaimed, "You guys can barely keep your eyes off each other when you're in the same room!"

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about," She pouted slightly before I crashed into her, not realizing she had stopped, "We're here," She pointed at the building in front of us. It was a rather cute building. There were pretty flowers in the window and some cute knick knacky items, "Remember," Barbara turned and glanced at us, "Act natural,"

"Please," I scoffed, "I'm as natural as one gets," Barbara rolled her eyes as Cassie giggled beside me.

Barbara stepped forward and pushed open the door, holding it open for Cassie and me. A little bell tinkled, announcing our arrival. The woman standing up at the counter, who I assumed was Aleta, smiled up at us. We tried to act casual and smile back, but with one look at us, the woman's face contorted into one of fear.

Spinning on her heel, the woman dashed off into the backroom, leaving us staring at her retreating form until we reacted. Dashing off after her, we leapt over the counter and into the backroom.

"We can't let the Krolotean get away!" Barbara shouted, narrowly avoiding a plant "Aleta" threw her way.

"Got it!" Cassie and I exclaimed, changing our mode of transportation to flying. We might've left Barbara in the dust as we flew off after the disguised Krolotean.

Cassied pulled out her lasso from her jacket pocket and threw it at the Krolotean. It easily wrapped around the waist of the disguise. As soon as Cassie yanked back on the lasso, the disguise broke into two pieces, with the Krolotean's feet wiggling out the bottom of the torso.

Cassie and I just stared at the pieces, not quite sure what to think until Barbara joined us.

"Don't just float there!" She snapped, racing forward, "We need to get the Krolotean!"

"Right, right," I muttered, flying forward as the Krolotean wiggled its way out of the contraption. It screeched at us before it darted off, ducking into a hole too small for us to get into.

Cassie smashed the area around the hole, making it big enough for us to get into. We made it into the hole just in time to see the Krolotean jump into a ship and speed away.

"Great," Barbara muttered.

"What now?" Cassie asked, glancing between Barbara and me.

Barbara sighed, "Hopefully Bee and Blue had better luck than we did,"

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
January 5, 19:34 EST**

Nightwing paced back and forth in front of us. He had a disgruntled look on his face as he tried to find the right thing to say, "How?" He spun on his heel, turning to face us, "How could you guys let the Kroloteans get away?"

"Hey," Barbara snapped lightly, glaring at Nightwing, "In our defense, those guys are slippery little fuckers,"

Nightwing smiled tenderly at Barbara, "Fine," He chuckled lightly, "You guys are dismissed,"

"He so likes you," I chuckled, elbowing Barbara in the side as we walked out.

She rolled her eyes, a light blush spreading across her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh come on!" Cassie exclaimed, chuckling, "It's so obvious!"

"Will you two stop trying to play matchmaker?" Barbara laughed, glancing at Cassie and me.

"Nope!" Cassie and I chirped together.

Giggling, I wrapped my arm around Barbara's waist, "Us red-heads gotta stick together," I smiled up at her.

"It's good to know you have my back Clare," Barbara laughed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey," Cassie pouted from the other side of Barbara, "What about me?"

"You too Cass," Barbara laughed, wrapping her other arm around Cassie's shoulder.

* * *

"Come on Clare!" Cassie pouted, giving me the puppy dog eyes, "Spar with me!" She bounced up and down in front of me as I crossed my arms on the couch.

I gave Cassie a pointed glare, "A) puppy dog eyes don't work on me and B) the last time we sparred, you left a huge bruise on my arm that lasted a week!"

"I promise I'll be gentle this time," Cassie pleaded, still giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No," I firmly stated, trying my best to ignore Cassie's puppy dog look. Which, as much as I'd hate to admit, was starting to work on me.

"Clare," Cassie pouted, lip trembling, "Please?"

I pinched my nose in annoyance and sighed, "Fine," I glared over at my blonde friend, "But one more bruise and I'll shock you into next week,"

Cassie squealed, grabbing me by my arm and flying us off towards the training room.

Cassie's fist came flying at me and I grabbed it, flipping her over me. Instead of crashing on the ground, she stopped herself, slightly hovering in the air. We had both agreed that our flying capabilities would be the only abilities we would use.

She flew at me and I dove out of the way. I quickly popped back up and flew towards her, aiming a punch at her face. She threw her arms up to block herself. I winced slightly as my fist made contact with her forearm. After all, Cassie was part Amazonian.

"Come on Clare," She taunted, "Is that all you got?"

Spinning around, I sent a roundhouse kick towards Cassie. She stepped backwards, grabbing my leg and stopping my kick. She twisted my leg and pushed me forward, knocking me off balance. I landed on the ground, panting.

"You can do better," Cassie smirked down at me, walking towards me. As soon as she was behind me, I spun around, swiping my leg out. I knocked her feet out from under her and it was her turn to crash to the ground.

I smirked down at her, "Can't let your guard down Cass," From her position on the ground, Cassie rolled her eyes at me. I laughed and extended my hand out to her. She accepted it, but instead of hoisting herself up, she pulled me down to the ground. Flipping on top of me, she quickly pinned me down.

"You should listen to your own advice," Cassie chuckled as I struggled in her grip.

I pouted up at her, "No fair," I quit struggling, "You're using your strength,"

She opened her mouth to respond when Jaime and Robin walked in.

"What're you two doing?" Jaime asked, staring at Cassie while Cassie did the same to him.

"Sparring," I replied. Using Cassie's momentarily distractedness, I pushed her off me, "Ever heard of it?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Ha ha ha,"

I beamed over at him, making my way towards the bench, "What're you two doing here?" I snagged my water and took a swig of it. I passed Cassie her water bottle as she joined me on the bench.

"You two disappeared after the mission debriefing," Robin replied, staring at me. Feeling slightly self conscious standing here in my sports bra, I quickly threw my shirt on over top.

"I wanted to spar," Cassie explained, wiping her forehead with a towel, "Problem?"

"No," Robin crossed his arms, shifting his glance to her, "Of course not,"

"It took you," I glanced up at the clock, "An hour to realize we disappeared?"

"Yea well," Robin rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure what to say.

Jaime spoke up, "Nightwing and Barbara are busy making sex eyes at each other," I chuckled slightly as Jaime shivered.

"Don't they always?" Cassie smirked.

"It's even worse in the Batcave," Robin grumbled, sitting beside me.

I smirked over at him, "You just can't escape it can you?"

"Poor Robbie Poo," Cassie pouted before chuckling.

Even though he was wearing his signature sunglasses, I was pretty sure Robin had rolled his eyes.

"Well," I stood up, throwing a towel around my neck, "I'm gonna go shower,"

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
January 6, 18:35 EST**

"For the last time Jaime," Cassie huffed, "You can't play Spanish words!"

"_Por que_?" Jaime grumbled. He reached across the board and grabbed the pieces he played. Setting them back in his pile, he crossed his arms and glared at the little wood blocks, "They're still words," He grumbled, grabbing two blocks and placing them on the board, making the word Cat, which earned him a grand total of 3 points.

I shrugged, "You do have a point Jaime," I placed my tiles down and using Jaime's 'cat', spelled out the word cataract, "But rules are rules," I glanced over at Robin, who was our score keeper, "I believe that's 16 points for me,"

"16?" He quirked his brow, "Are you sure about that?"

I pointed to my tiles, "8 points for the actual word plus the r is on a double word space,"

"Alright," He chuckled, writing down my score.

"Who even picked this game?" Jaime huffed, clearly not enjoying our little game of Scrabble.

"Robin," Cassie chirped, taking her turn.

"Why am I not surprised _hermano_," Jaime muttered, glancing at Robin, "You always win-"

"_Robin, Wondergirl, Superboy, Miss Martian, Silver, and Lagoon Boy. Report to the Mission Room," _

"Guess that ends this game," I said, standing up. We all quickly packed the game up before saying goodbye to Jaime and running off towards the Mission Room.

"Lucky ducks," I heard Jaime grumble as he walked off to who knows where.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Rob?" I whispered to Robin, glancing around at the various Justice League members. I spotted Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and a couple others including my mentor, Black Lightning.

Robin shrugged, "Not a clue,"

"Good," Nightwing turned to us as we walked in, "Now that you're all here, we can begin,"

Batman stepped forward and a screen with a picture of a volcanic island popped up, "This is Melina Island,"

"The Kroloteans have built their main base here on this island," Nightwing added.

Batman nodded at him before continuing, "This will be primarily a_ recon_ mission," The slits in his cowl narrowed slightly at Cassie and me. I pouted. We could do recon. Ain't nothin to it.

**SOUTH PACIFIC  
January6, 20:57 HAST**

"_Nightwing to Delta Squad,"_ Nightwing's voice rang in my ear, _"Enemy is attempting to escape, request backup," _

"That's our cue," Superman said. He quickly used his laser vision to cut a hole in the side of the mountain for us to fly through and at the same time, he destroyed a mech.

Following Wonder Woman and Wondergirl, Black Lightning and I flew in.

"Nice aim," Aquaman complimented Superman as we landed.

"X-ray vision," Superman shrugged, "I cheat,"

"Superman!" Superboy exclaimed, gesturing to the side at some mechs, "Triple combo over here,"

Superman nodded and grabbed Superboy, launching him towards a mech. I watched in awe as Superboy destroyed not only three mechs, but four.

"Silver!" A voice shouted. I snapped back into focus and just barely managed to flip out of the way of a laser blast, "Gotta keep your head in the game kid," Black Lightning landed next to me.

"R-right," I nodded my head, "Won't happen again," I flew up in the air, dodging lasers headed my way before landing on top of a mech. I charged my hand up before pressing it against the top of the mech, effectively shorting it out.

I leapt off the mech and landed back next to my mentor, "Nice one," He smiled at me and I smiled back before racing off.

Skidding on the ground, I ducked under a laser and swept the feet out from underneath a guard. Wrapping my hand around his leg, I quickly tazed him, knocking him out. I whirled around as another guard charged towards me, but a golden lasso wrapped around his torso and sent him flying into another guard. I smiled my thanks up at Wondergirl before I spun on my heel.

I charged at a guard, hopping side to side as he shot lasers at me. Once I got close to him, he spun on his heel and raced towards his ship. I froze momentarily, wondering what had caused him to flee, before racing after him as Wondergirl and Lagoon Boy raced besides me.

"They're getting away!" Wondergirl shouted.

Lagoon Boy puffed up and sped up, "We'll stop them!"

"_Negatory,"_ Nightwing snapped in our ears, stopping us in our tracks, _"We have a bomb in here. Alien in origin," _Wondegirl and I shared a look as our mentors approached us, _"I _cannot_ disarm it. All squads evacuate to Bio-Ship. _Now._" _

"You heard Nightwing!" Batman shouted from above on the cat walk, "_Move_!" Taking off, I flew by my mentor as we raced to leave the base. We flew behind Wonder Woman and Wondergirl as they picked up Aquaman and Lagoon Boy. Flying through the same hole we entered, we flew towards the Bio-Ship. It landed in front of us and we all walked in.

"Neptune's Beard," Lagoon Boy said from the front of the Bio-Ship. I walked up beside him to see what he was talking about. My jaw dropped. At the helm was a Krolotean with another one standing beside it.

"_Hello Megan_," One Krolotean said, sounding suspiciously like Miss Martian. Hitting itself on the forehead, I watched curiously as the Kroloteans changed and morphed back into the Martians, "Knew we forgot something,"

Closing my jaw, I shared a look with Lagoon Boy, "That was odd,"

"You said it chum," He agreed, glancing back at his girlfriend.

Batman swept up to Martian Manhunter, not even fazed by the fact they were just Kroloteans, before he spoke, "Did you get it?" Manhunter nodded before handing over a drive, "Well done Alpha squad,"

More seats popped up as Miss Martian said, "Find a seat, it's time to go," Everyone hurried to a seat except for a select few. I being one of the select few. Standing by my mentor, I watched as Miss Martian prepped the Bio-Ship for takeoff.

"Wait," Superboy exclaimed, looking around frantically, "Where's Superman!?"

"We have to go," Nightwing turned to Miss Martian, "Get us out of here,"

"But Superman!" Superboy protested.

As the Bio-Ship took off, Superboy and Nightwing continued to argue.

"He's indestructible! He'll be fine," Nightwing placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder before sitting down. Grumbling, Superboy stood off to the side.

The island erupted behind us and a few small tremors hit us, slightly rocking the Bio-Ship.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up see Black Lightning, "It'd be safer if you sit Clare," I nodded my head and walked towards the empty seat next to Robin.

I had barely sat down before a huge tremor hit us. Seeing as I had just sat down and not strapped myself in, I was knocked to the side and much to my horror, into Robin's lap.

I shrieked slightly and tried to clamber off his lap, but his arms wrapped protectively around me as another tremor hit the Bio-Ship. I heard banging as some people that were standing up collided with the side of the Bio-Ship as Miss Martian struggled to keep control.

To avoid the blush that I could most definitely feel on my cheeks, I buried my head in the crook of Robin's neck as the Bio-Ship continued to shake. A few moments later, the shaking stopped and I peeked up. Robin was staring down at me.

Smiling shyly, I sat up a bit, "I-I should probably…" I pointed to the seat next to him and he shook his head.

"R-right," He stuttered, flushing slightly. I went to move, but Robin hadn't moved his arms.

"Uh… Robin," He looked down at me, "You can let go of me,"

His arms immediately moved as he cleared his throat, "Sorry Silver,"

I quickly climbed off his lap and into my seat. Strapping myself in, I noticed Batgirl smirking at me. I flushed and maturely stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes before turning around in her seat. I knew what she was going to tease me about now.

Dragging my legs up to my chest, I stared blankly at the back of Nightwing's head. Good God that was terrible. From the corner of my eye, I peered at Robin. He was staring out the window. I sighed and buried my head in my knees. That was probably the most embarrassing thing to ever have happened to me.

"What just happened?" Wondergirl's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned slightly in my seat to look at her.

Miss Martian looked at her, "The Kroloteans were clearly trying to build a new ship,"

"They had to Angel Fish," Lagoon Boy spoke up, "It was the only way for them to leave Earth without their zeta platforms or their original ships,"

"But," I looked at the trio, "Was Aqualad helping them to escape or luring them into a trap?"

"That's a good question," Miss Martian muttered, turning her head to glance back out the front window.

I sighed and did the same. This mission didn't turn out like I had hoped it would.

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
January 6, 23:45 EST**

"I'll see you tomorrow at 4 o'clock sharp for training Clare," Jefferson smiled down at me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Sound good?"

"Sounds good," I smiled up at him. I turned around and began making my way out of the hangar.

"Clare!" Jefferson called out. I glanced behind me at him, "Good job today," He smiled, "You made me proud," I beamed at him before walking away.

"So you and Robin huh?" A voice smirked from beside me, causing me to jump. I glanced over at my side to see Barbara smirking at me.

"You can't prove anything," I muttered, slowly picking up my pace.

Barbara easily matched my pace, "So you can tease me about Nightwing but I can't tease you about Robin?"

"That's different," I glanced over at Barbara who had quirked her eyebrow at me. I sighed, "At least it's obvious he likes you back,"

"Don't get yourself down Clare," Barbara wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "I'm pretty sure he likes you back,"

I huffed, "How can you be so sure?"

Barbara chuckled, "It's like how you and Cassie say it's obvious Nightwing likes me-"

"He does," I interjected.

Barbara rolled her eyes and continued speaking, "Like I was saying, it's obvious he likes you too. How about you talk to him?"

"Talk to him?" I scoffed, turning to face her, "Please, Barbara," I glanced down at my boots, muttering, "I can't do that,"

"And why not?" Barbara countered.

"I…" I racked my mind for a reason. I couldn't think of one. At least not a legitimate one. I knew for a fact she wouldn't accept 'because I can't' as an excuse.

"How about this," Barbara reasoned, sensing my unsureness, "I'll talk to him for you?"

My head snapped up and I glared at her, "No! You can't do that!" Oh my God. If she were the one to talk to him, then that'd just be bad. He'd think I'm a coward for not doing it myself!

She quirked her brow at me, "And why not?"

"Because," I sighed, "I just… You can't!"

"Fine, fine," Barbara gave in, "But you should talk to him,"

"I know," I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself, "Thanks Barbara," I glanced up at her, "It means a lot that you're trying to help me out," It really did. She was a great person. Everyone loved her and I could see why.

"No problem Clare," She squeezed my shoulder, "Like you said, us redheads gotta stick together,"

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are curious about the ships that will be in this story, they are as follows:  
**

**RobinxSilver**

**WonderBeetle (Ship it hardcore for some reason)**

**DIBS. I DON'T EVEN CARE. I LOVE MY DIBS SO MUCH.**

**Searrow of course (Draaaaaaamaaaaaaaa)**

**And last but not least, Wallicity :'D  
**

**Oh and I'm not sure if I want to bring in either Starfire or Raven. I can tell you guys this though, Starfire wouldn't be with Nightwing because like I said DIBS and I might bring back RavenxBeastBoy because I always loved that.**

**Anyways, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! c:**


	3. Salvage

**A/N: Like promised, my Felicity baby is back! :D **

**This chapter jumps between Clare's and Felicity's. I'm kinda really happy/in love with this chapter xD Why? You'll probably figure it out by the end. **

**Thank you everyone who has shown an interest in this story so far~! **

**Falcon and Silver are mine and mine alone. Young Justice however is not. **

* * *

**Falcon**

**WASHINGTON, D.C  
February 13, 21:06 EDT**

The cool wind whipped around me as I trudged down the snow covered sidewalk. Shivering slightly, I subconsciously moved closer to the warm body next to me.

"Cold, babe?" My company chuckled as they wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What was your first guess?" I chuckled, glancing up into emerald green eyes.

Wally smiled down at me as he pulled me closer to his side. Sighing in content, I snuggled closer to him, grateful for his added warmth.

We walked on in silence for a few minutes. We didn't have a particular destination that we were headed to, we were, I guess you could say, on a mission.

Roy Harper needed our help and clone or no clone, he was going to get it.

"_I found him,"_ Green Arrow's voice said through the comm, _"And it's worse than we thought." _

Wally and I shared a look before we turned around to regroup with the others.

**Silver**

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
February 13, 21:51 EST**

"We're ready." Adam Strange said on screen. They were currently preparing the zeta shield. Hopefully it works because I really wanna go home, "Zeta shield relay satellites are all in place. Activating satellites." We waited a few moments as the satellites were activated. Once they were done, a screen with a globe on it began to beep, signifying the shields were working, "Congratulations! The zeta shield is now operational!"

"Absolutely historic," L'gann smiled up at the screen before turning around, "Professor Carr!" He called out, "You should have you Cave-school pupil write a term paper about this!"

From his spot at a computer, Garfield glared at the Atlantean and swiped his finger across his neck, attempting to hint that the Atlantean should shut up.

Ignoring Garfield's gesture, L'gann carried on, "With the zeta shield in place, no alien can teleport to our planet from off world!" L'gann seemed to really love this zeta shield. I watched curiously as Superboy stormed by the green couple, coming to a step next to Jaime and me, "And your Strange friend won't be able to zeta to and from Rann without prior approval."

"Shield's great," Superboy scowled, crossing his arms, "But it won't stop a space ship _or_ a boom tube."

"Boom tube?" I scrunched my nose in confusion as I glanced over at Superboy.

From beside me, Jaime muttered, "What's a boom tube?" He was confused as well. Quirking my brow, I watched as Jaime stared at his back before he suddenly spoke, "Not compatible?" He sounded irritated, "Not compatible with what?! I _swear_ I don't understand _half_ the things you say."

"Woah there Jaime," I chuckled, placing my arm on his shoulder, "How about we calm down, okay?" He glanced at me before he looked down, grumbling to himself.

Glancing over, I noticed Mal giving us a strange look. I smiled at him and waved innocently all the while silently cursing Jaime and his random outbursts. Loved the guy, but seriously? I needed to get to the bottom of his troubles.

Changing the subject, I looked at Superboy, "Care to explain to me what a boom tube is?"

Sighing, he answered, "It's simply an alternate means of transportation. Almost like zeta beams but more… _random._" I nodded my head. Makes sense. Before I could ask any more questions, Superboy asked one himself, "Where's Nightwing?"

Mal glanced at him, "Taking the night off. Personal business."

"What about Falcon?" Superboy went on with the questions.

"Same as Nightwing," Mal simply replied.

"Perfect," Superboy grumbled angrily. Man that boy had some anger issues.

"So," I glanced at our green couple, who were rubbing noses. It'd be cute if it weren't so sickening, "Back to movie night, Angelfish?"

I stifled a laugh as Jaime pretended to barf beside me. With a glare from Superboy, we both shut up.

"Tag," Superboy roughly grabbed Jaime and I by our jackets, "You two are it."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, Con. What're you-" Mal attempted to object as Superboy dragged us away.

"Taking the night off," Superboy replied, "Personal business."

I would've laughed at what Superboy said if it weren't for the fact that I was kinda scared.

"Hey," I pouted, crossing my arms as Superboy dragged me along, "I don't like being dragged against my will!"

**Falcon**

Wally tensed beside me as Roy landed not so smoothly on the concrete ground of the roof. Green Arrow nodded at us as he walked towards his former protégé.

"Hey, Roy," Green Arrow extended his hand to the shaggy archer, "Need a hand?"

"No," Roy angrily replied, batting the elder archer's hand away. I frowned. This was already not going so well.

"We think you do," Nightwing spoke up as Roy stood up. Roy glanced over at us as the rest of us walked out from the shadows.

Roy scowled at us as he took us all in, "I have nothing to say to any of you," He began to turn away, "I have nothing to explain. Nothing to justify!" I sighed upon seeing the money Roy had tucked away in his pants. He seriously has gone downhill. Wally must've felt my unease because he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Green Arrow strode forward as Roy attempted to retreat, "Nothing?" He questioned, snagging the money out of Roy's belt.

Roy froze, "It's not what it looks like." He turned his head, "I mean, that store owner won't miss it! H-He offered me a reward any way! _Besides_ I deserve it! Guy wouldn't have any of his money back if I hadn't stepped in!"

"Dude," Wally stepped forward, dropping my hand, "Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Look," Roy scowled, ripping the money out of Green Arrow's hand, "I _need_ it. I need it to find Speedy. The _real _Roy Harper." Roy narrowed his eyes, "A search like that is _expensive_. Especially when the rest of you have all given up."

"Roy," I sighed, stepping forward, "It's not like we want-"

"Save it, Felicity," Roy snapped, interrupting me, "I don't want your pity."

**Silver**

Sighing to myself, I continued to bore holes into the back of Superboy's head. Ever since we left the Cave, he's left Jaime and me in the dark on what exactly we're doing and where we're going.

"Ssh," Jaime suddenly said.

I turned to him, quirking my brow, "If I remember correctly, I didn't say anything."

"Not you," He muttered, burying his head in his hands. For a few short moments, all was silent as Jaime seemed to battle some inner turmoil, "Alright already! I'll ask!" Jaime snapped.

I watched in amusement as Superboy turned to him with a confused look, "Ask what?"

"Oh," Jaime began, "Any piece of this mission that you feel like letting us in on?"

"Yea," I perked up, leaning forward, "Flying around D.C. without a specific destination is fun and all, but I'd love to know why we're doing it."

Jaime shared a look with me before he began to talk again, "Look, I know you only picked Silver and me because Gar was studying and L'gann and M'gann were… _whatevering_, but we're here _ese._"

"We want to help." I added in.

Superboy stared at Jaime and I as we smiled at him, hoping to get any and all information out of him, "Yea, okay." He caved. He reached forward and pressed a button on Sphere's dashboard. Two screens popped up, one in front of Jaime and me and the other in front of Superboy.

Melina Island. That was what the screen showed. I stared at the clone curiously, wondering what the heck Melina Island had to do with our excursion in D.C.

"The bomb Aqualad used last month to destroy Melina Island was clearly of alien origin." Superboy began to explain, "Obviously the Kroloteans that perished there didn't know anything about it." The screen flashed to a picture of a Krolo. I shivered, those guys were kind of scary, "We need to figure out where it came from."

"Sounds easy enough," I muttered, "Where do we start?"

"With that truck," Superboy nodded to the white truck that was below us, "The criminal organization 'Intergang' has a history of trafficking alien tech, smuggled to Earth through Boom Tubes." The screen shifted to show a woman, "So I've been keeping tabs on Whisper A'Daire. One of Intergangs top agents. Tonight, her boss, Bruno 'Ugly' Manheim, crawled out of hiding to meet up with her. The truck they're in looks like they're headed to the… Hall of Justice."

Well isn't this exciting.

**Falcon**

I watched as Black Canary stepped towards the broken arrow, "Roy, I know you're feeling lost," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "But that doesn't mean you're alone."

"I'm not the one that's lost," Roy snapped, brushing Canary's arm off as he turned to walk off.

Canary placed her hand on her hip, "When was the last time you trained? The last time you slept?"

"Don't _even_ start," Roy hung his head, "I'm in the best shape of my life." I scoffed quietly to myself. Yea totally, shaggy hair, ripped uniform, and five o'clock shadow is definitely the epitome of the 'best shape of my life.'

"Oh really?" Black Canary questioned, quickly falling into a battle stance. I crossed my arms as I watched her lash out at Roy. Roy managed to dodge Canary's first kick, but the rest of her attacks had him stumbling backwards. He stumbled and almost fell off the building, but Canary swiftly caught him by the front of his uniform, "Best shape of your life?" She questioned, "That was me holding back. _Way back_." She let Roy go and stepped to the side as he fell to the ground, "Roy, you used to treat your body like a temple."

"My body's no temple," Roy scoffed, "It's a cheap knockoff. I'm a clone."

I glanced sadly down at Roy. He was still as stubborn as I always remembered him being. It hurt to see him like this. Wally wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I smiled sadly up at him. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

**Silver**

We hovered in the air as Whisper and Ugly, who I must say was true to his name, exited the truck with a briefcase. The duo then proceeded to walk towards the Hall of Justice.

"Can you scan that case?" Superboy turned to Jaime.

"Yea, sure." Jaime replied as his hand shifted into a scanner, "Not compatible?" He suddenly exclaimed as he shook his arm, "What does that even mean?!"

"Blue," Superboy spoke up, "What do _you_ even mean?"

"That's a good question," I turned to glance at my blue comrade, "Who do you talk to all the time?"

Jaime glanced at us before he sighed, gesturing to his back, "It's the Scarab. The thing stuck to my spine that gives me the armor, the powers. It's an artificial intelligence created by Ted Kord, y'know, the previous Blue Beetle."

Superboy nodded, "Yea, I knew him. Good man." I never met the guy, but Jefferson spoke highly of him so he must've been a great guy.

"So I hear," Jaime muttered sadly, "Guess he was a super genius or something. Captain Atom figures the Scarab was Kord's ultimate invention. But the Light killed him before he even had a chance to use it. The Scarab advises me," Jaime smiled, "Think Jimney Cricket, with a _really _bad attitude."

"Sounds like Scarab's a bundle of joy," I mumbled as I turned my attention back to the villains, who hadn't gotten very far yet.

"Totally," Jaime muttered, "But it can't scan the briefcase for some reason."

"Can it scan the Hall?" Superboy asked, turning back around, "Ugly may be about to launch an attack against whoever's inside, and it's shielded from my infrared vision-"

"Scan complete," Well that was faster than I thought it'd be, "Place deserted."

"Then what are they doing here?" I asked as I watched the villains walk right past the entrance to the building and off to the side. I tried to do the detective thing the Robin and the Batclan seem to be able to do, but alas, it seems I'm not Batclan worthy because my mind came up with nothing.

"I don't know," Superboy muttered the reply to my question.

We watched as Ugly set down the briefcase. He popped it open to reveal some sort of… _contraption._

"What is that thing?" Jaime asked.

The next thing we knew, Sphere started whirring and glowing. It was almost like she was throwing a tantrum.

"Don't know," Superboy glanced back at us, "But by the way Sphere's reacting, it's Apokoliptan."

"Meaning..?" I gestured for him to carry on.

"Meaning bad news. Let's go." Superboy flew us down towards Ugly and Whisper. Before we reached the duo, Ugly picked up the contraption and turned it on. It immediately began pulsating red bursts.

Jaime cried out in pain as the red bursts hit us.

"Blue!" I cried as Jaime held his head. I attempted to help Jaime, but y'know, there wasn't much I could do.

"Silver," Superboy called out and I turned to him, "Let's go!"

I nodded. Giving one last look at Blue, I leapt out of Sphere and flew down besides Superboy.

"Game's over, Ugly!" Superboy shouted as he landed on the ground with Wolf beside him. I hovered behind Superboy, engulfing my hand in electricity to hopefully help intimidate the duo, "Time to hand over the device!"

"You're half right," Ugly smirked, not seeming the least bit intimidated by us, "The game's half over."

From behind Ugly, the wall was smashed open. I gasped as the being responsible for the destruction appeared. It was the Appolaxians! Except now they were one. And let me tell you this, they were fucking _huge_!

We're so screwed.

I subconsciously floated back as Ugly shouted at the creature, "Attack!"

The creature roared before its fist flew forward, right where Superboy, Wolf and I were last at. I took to the skies and flew upwards to avoid the fist while Superboy and Wolf dove out of the way.

Superboy had latched onto one of the arms and the Appolaxian flung its arm around, attempting to knock the Kryptonian off. I launched a ball of electricity at the creature as Superboy punched the crystal part of the creature. Both our attacks were ineffective as the creature swung its arm around, knocking me to the ground.

"Silver!" Superboy called out as I groaned. Rubbing my head, I sat up. Before I could do much else, Superboy scooped me up and leapt out of the way just as the creature's foot stomped the ground where I was just laying.

"Too close," I muttered as Superboy set me down. The creature let out a cry of pain as Wolf latched onto its leg, biting it. As I stood up, Superboy began to punch the wooden part of the creature's leg.

I noticed to my side, Sphere did a thing. A laser looking thing popped up and sent out a blast towards the contraption Ugly held. Whatever Sphere was doing, it seemed to contrast the blasts Ugly's contraption was giving out.

I flew back into battle and launched blast after blast of electricity at the creature as Superboy and Wolf attacked from below. But it didn't do much good. I watched in shock as the creature just healed itself. It looked brand new and not like it had just taken a beating from some superheroes.

"I can do that!" I heard Jaime exclaim as he flew over next to me. His hand quickly shifted to a cannon and he prepared to fire it. My eyes widened as I realized what kind of cannon he was currently aiming at the creature.

I flew towards Blue to stop him as Superboy shouted from below, "Blue, no!" But it was too late, Jaime shot the sonic blast at the creature.

Instead of injuring the creature like Jaime had most likely hoped, the creature absorbed it. The crystalline parts of the creature glowed a bright blue before an amplified version of the sonic blast was redirected back towards us.

I cried out in pain as the blast sent me spiraling towards the ground. I hit the ground hard and groaned as my vision faded in and out.

**Falcon**

"Roy," I murmured as I knelt down next to the archer, "Please. Let us help you! We want nothing but the best for you and this obsession with Speedy definitely isn't the best for you!"

Roy scowled at me, "I think _I _would know what's best for me."

I glared at him before I stood up, taking my place next to Wally.

"You tried, babe." Wally whispered in my ear.

I sighed, "Not hard enough."

"Roy," Green Arrow said as he walked towards Roy, "Come back to Star City. It'll be like old times!" He extended his arm, "You and me training, fighting crime, just hanging out, shooting the-"

"You're _confused_," Roy interrupted, getting up in the elder arrow's face, "Probably thinking of the other guy. The original. The one you stopped looking for!" Roy began walking forward, "Me, I'm just-"

"We get it," Jim Harper stepped forward, "You're a _clone_, but you're not the only clone on this rooftop," He placed his hand on Roy's shoulder, "And I know from personal experience how tough it was to come to grips with being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave up my identity as Guardian, so that I could figure out exactly who _Jim_ Harper is supposed to be."

"That's not the _only_ thing you gave up," Roy bitterly said as he looked at the ground.

"Roy, you know we both spent _years_ looking for the original Speedy," Jim gestured to the rest of us behind him, "And everyone else here did the same. We never found him because the Light didn't keep him alive." Roy glanced up at Jim, "It was Cadmus policy to _delete_ the source material. He's dead, brother. Which is all the more reason _you_ have to live, to honor the Roy that was."

**Silver**

"How are the ears?" Jaime asked Superboy as we flew through the air.

I flinched slightly as Superboy yelled, "FINE!" He shook his head a few times before he re-responded, this time at a better volume, "Fine. But what were you thinking using sonics against and Appolaxian?"

"Dude," Jaime scoffed, "Never even heard of an… Appolaxitive before tonight."

Superboy sighed, "You freshman never do the homework," I scoffed. I've done the homework! Of course I didn't know it was homework… Jefferson made sure to teach me about how the League was formed in the first place, "Haven't you read the case file on the League's first mission? Haven't you taken the guided tour of the Hall?"

"Those are rhetorical questions… Right?" Jaime hesitantly asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Cut the guy some slack, Supes. Blue never had a mentor to explain all this to him."

Jaime looked down sadly as Superboy's expression softened, "The Appolaxian's were an alien race of energy beings that attacked Earth twelve years ago. They inhabited elemental host bodies including one made of crystal that could _absorb _and _redirect_ a sonic attack."

"Oooh," Jaime drawled, "So what were they doing inside the Hall?"

"Souvenirs?" I supplied.

"Pretty much," Superboy nodded, "The original seven members of the League drove the energy beings off world. The empty husks the aliens left behind became the first trophies. Ugly's device must've reactivated the husks, combining somehow into a creature he could control." Superboy glanced down, "Sphere is tracking the devices Apokoliptic energy readings." The Sphere beeped a few times, most likely indicating they were near, "We're closing in"

We flew on for a few more minutes until we reached the clearing. In that clearing was Ugly and Whisper as well as the creature.

"Wow, five syllables," Superboy taunted, apparently catching something I missed, "I didn't think you knew any words with more than two."

"Hilarious," Ugly deadpanned, pressing some buttons on his contraption, "But we'll see who's laughing when I-"

"New Genisphere, jam all Apokoliptan signals in the area." Sphere did as she was told. The machine in Ugly's hand sparked before it fell to the ground, smashing to pieces. All of a sudden, the creature stepped forward, further crushing the contraption.

"Uh oh," Ugly mumbled just before the creature backhanded him and Whisper away. As soon as the two were down, the creature leapt up at Sphere. Its fist collided with the side of Sphere and before she crashed to the ground, we all leapt out.

The creature landed with a heavy thud on the ground, causing snow to fly upwards and around in a frenzy. Shielding my face, I braced myself against a tree to keep the snow and wind from blowing me away.

As the snow was settling down, Wolf attacked. He ran forward and latched himself onto the creatures arm. Superboy followed, but he was backhanded away just as Wolf was thrown off. I flew into the air as the creature's fist landed where I was just standing.

Hovering just out of reach, I launched burst after burst of electricity as Jaime attacked as well. Both our attacks were ignored as Jaime crash landed on the ground from the force of impact with the creatures stone shoulder.

I ducked out of the way as the creature's hand flew my way. It didn't touch me, but the back draft it created was enough wind to knock me to the ground.

"_Por favor. _I'm trying to-"

"Jaime look out!" I shrieked, just as the Appolaxian's fist punched Jaime into the ground. I would've been a bit more concerned had it not been for the fact that Jaime had some nice armor on.

The next thing I knew, I was backhanded into a tree. Groaning, I tried to sit up, but once again my vision kept fading in and out. Before I blacked out for good, I just barely saw the image of the Appolaxian walking away from us.

I rubbed my head as I groaned, shifting myself into a sitting position. That was like what? Twice I've been knocked out tonight?

"You alright, Clare?" I looked up to see Jaime walking towards me.

"Fantastic," I muttered as I accepted his hand. He hauled me up and we walked towards Superboy, who had Whisper and Ugly in tow.

I crossed my arms as Superboy slammed them against some trees, holding them up by there collars.

"You freed the beast, Superbrat!" Ugly said as he struggled in Superboy's hold, "Now no one's controlling the monster."

"Blue," Superboy glanced behind him, "Lock them down."

Jaime complied and his hands changed into staplers. Okay, they're probably not called staplers but they shoot staple like objects out of them. He fired two shots at each of the villains, pinning them to the trees.

As Superboy walked past us, Jaime cringed, "Ew, no."

"Do I even want to know?" I quirked my brow at him, semi curious as to what his Scarab was saying.

"No you do not, _hermana_." He replied as we turned around.

"Blue, Silver, let's go!" Superboy called out to us, "You can fight your inner demons later."

Jaime glanced at me, "Was he talking to you or me?"

"You," I replied, brushing past him. As far as I knew, there were no inner demons in me.

"Well in that case," Blue muttered before his voice raised, "Demon. Singular! One's enough, believe me."

As soon as Jaime and I were seated in Sphere, we took off towards the Nuclear Plant the creature had trudged off to.

When we arrived, the Appolaxian had already broken through the outer wall to the plant. That was definitely not good.

The creature stumbled backwards as Sphere fired some lasers at it.

"Deploy!" Superboy commanded, "We can't let it reach the reactor!" On it boss. I flipped out of Sphere and flew down at the creature.

As I launched electricity at the creature, Superboy and Wolf propelled themselves at the creature's chest. It stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. At least not until Jaime knocked the feet out from under the creature.

With a loud thud, the creature fell to the ground. It tried to sit back up, but Sphere, in Sphere form, cannon balled into its chest, knocking it back to the ground.

"Hold it down!" Superboy called out as he and Wolf latched onto to each of the creature's arm. I followed suit and just for show, latched onto the creature's leg. Why was it just for show? Well you see, I am lacking in the super strength category and I'm pretty sure that each of the legs weighed more than me, "Come on Silver!" Superboy shouted at me, "Put more effort into it!"

I huffed as I pushed as much weight as I could on the leg, "Some of us don't have super strength y'know!"

He either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me because he shouted at Jaime to lock it down. I'm thinking the latter.

"Good girl," I muttered as Sphere came to my aid, helping me to keep the leg down.

From in the air, Jaime's hands changed into a giant stapler. He shot multiple shots at the creature and they embedded themselves in the ground, pinning the Appolaxian to the ground.

"Sphere!" I heard Superboy shot as I floated above the now pinned down leg, "Pillbug mode!" Sphere changed into a rolly polly, "See if you can take control of it!" Sphere launched into the air, but before she could latch onto the creature, it well… _headbutted_ Sphere away before it went on to stand back up, ignoring the staples like they were nothing.

The creature kicked me away, but seeing as I was in the air, I was just knocked back in the air a few feet, "Phew," I sighed, "That was close." Well what'ya know, I jinxed myself. The creature's hand came flying up and swatted me to the ground.

I am going to _seriously_ need a chiropractor after this.

Glancing to my side, I watched as Jaime, Wolf and Superboy all landed on the ground beside me.

"I don't suppose we could just ask it to play nice?" Jaime grumbled as the creature began to pound the building, "Wait? You mean it's possible?"

I sighed. There goes Jaime talking to himself again, "Whatever is this 'possible' thing you're talking about Jaime, do it!"

**Falcon**

"I'm_ whelmed_ by all of this attention," Roy muttered as he sat down. From beside me, I could've sworn I saw a flicker of a smirk on Dick's face, "What're you even doing here, West?" Roy snapped at Wally, "I thought you ditched the hero game."

I squeezed Wally's hand as he glanced at me before he turned back to Roy, "Ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends. And before you round back to the _original _Roy again, let's face the facts. He was _never_ our friend." Roy narrowed his eyes at Wally.

"We've all done the math," Dick spoke up, "Speedy was abducted before any of us met."

"Meaning that you're the guy we trained beside," I added on, "Fought beside."

"You're the only _you_ we know." Wally continued our little speech.

"_You're_ our friend." Dick went on, "Just because you're a clone with anger management issues _doesn't _change that."

"Seriously," Wally chuckled, "Have you met Superboy?"

Roy glanced down at the ground, seemingly taking in everything we just said. Wally's hand tightened around my own as we hoped for the best. We weren't trying to pity him, we just wanted _our_ Roy back. I feel bad about the original Roy, but there's nothing we can do for him now.

I sucked in a breath as Roy seemed to give in, but I was wrong, "All done?" Roy spat bitterly as he stood up, "You want to salvage someone's soul? Go get Kaldur to see the light. From what I hear, he _needs_ course correcting." Oh boy, if he only knew, "But leave me out." Roy angrily brushed past us and to the other side of the roof, "Right me off, or don't. Either way, _low._"

Wally crushed me to his chest as Roy leapt off the roof of the building, leaving us to our thoughts. Maybe one day we'll have the old Roy back, but until then, he has to do what he has to do.

**Silver**

Superboy and I ran up to Blue just as he prepared to fire a sonic blast at the creature, "If this was the possible way, Blue," I shouted, "Then don't do it because it's _not_ possible!"

"Sonics don't work!" Superboy reminded Jaime.

"Not as an attack," Jaime began, "But maybe…" He didn't even finish his sentence before he thrust his arm forward, firing a shot.

Jaime's blue bursts hit the creature as the creature's own red ones flew towards Jaime, "Aah!" He cried out in pain as the bursts hit him.

"Blue!" I cried, rushing to his side with Superboy and Wolf on my heels.

"Break off Blue!" Superboy grabbed onto Jaime's cannon, "Whatever you're doing, break off before it kills you!"

"No!" Jaime shouted, voice full of pain, "It's not attacking! It's communicating!" I stared at Jaime blankly. Did he just say he was communicating with the creature? "Communicating its pain! Listen!" I did so, but I heard nothing. Until Jaime turned towards us with glowing orange eyes and a mixture of voices speaking along with his, _"Where is the stillness of wood, of stone, of crystal, of metal." _I watched as the creature turned to us. Although there was no visible face, I could now sense how sad it was, _"All this noise, all this life is pain. We sense the power in this place! The power enough to destroy us! To end the pain. To be still. Again." _

"I can relate," I glanced over at Superboy, "I mean, we can help you! We _will_ help you."

Before the creature could respond, a blast, that looked very similar to Jaime's attacks, came flying out of the forest. It made contact with the Appolaxian, causing it to cry out in pain just as Jaime did the same.

I stared at the creature in horror as it started to break apart, crack by crack. The individual elements the creature was made up of began to disentangle themselves from each other until the creature exploded. Leaving nothing left but chunks of rock and debris.

I whirled around as Jaime began to crumple to the ground, but before him and the ground made contact, I caught him in my arms. Superboy rushed to our sides, making sure we were both okay.

Amidst all the flames and debris, I heard footsteps running our way. I looked up to see two guards appear, "Don't know who you guys are, but you took that thing _down_! Probably saved the whole East Coast." Ignoring the guard, I sighed as I glanced back down at Jaime. That creature… It was _alive_. It had feelings, sad feelings yes, but feelings none the less and then something… or someone just…_ killed_ it.

I smiled softly at Jaime as he opened his eyes, "It was alive," He murmured, reaching up as a speck landed on his hand, "And now it's gone. Who attacked? Who killed it?"

"Someone Ugly," Superboy replied, glancing out at the forest.

I did the same, but there was nothing to be seen. If Ugly and Whisper killed the creature, then they were most likely long gone.

"You really think it was Ugly and Whisper?" I questioned Superboy as we all stood up.

"I _know_ it was them." Jaime snarled, a bit pissed that his new friend had been destroyed.

We began to retrace our steps and walk back towards where we left the duo, "I'm telling you two, they're long-" Superboy stopped in mid sentence as we rounded a bend. There, pinned to the same trees, were Ugly and Whisper. And they didn't look so hot, "Gone."

As we walked up to the villain duo, the first thing I noticed was the drool and the dazed look they both had in their eyes. It looked like they had been drugged.

Jaime's hand turned into a sensor as Superboy and I rushed to their sides. Pressing my fingers against Whisper's neck, I felt for a pulse. I held my breath but quickly released it once I felt a slight pulse. Good, they were still alive.

"They're alive," Jaime reported, "Breathing. Steady heartbeats, but non-responsive." Superboy snapped in Ugly's face as I did the same in Whisper's face. Nothing.

What the hell happened here?

**Falcon**

**MOUNT PLEASANT  
February 14, 00:24 EST **

"That could've gone better," Wally muttered as we stepped into our apartment. I shrugged out of my jacket and hooked it onto out coat rack before doing the same with Wally's.

"You said it, babe." I agreed as I plopped down on the couch. As soon as my butt hit the couch, our ever so friendly yorkie poo made her appearance. She came streaking out of our bedroom and launched herself at me, "Hey, Charlie," I chuckled as I scratched her chin.

"Want a beer?" I glanced up at my boyfriend as he gestured to the fridge.

I quirked my brow at him, "Really?"

"Right, right," He chuckled, walking to the fridge, "You don't fancy the taste of beer."

As soon as he had the cold beverage, Wally plopped down next to me as he lazily slung and arm around my shoulders.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked him as I leaned into his side.

He took a swig of his drink before replying, "I don't know, love." I heard his beer clank as he set the can on the coffee table, "But I do know one thing," Wally gently lifted my chin so I was looking up at him, "It's Valentine's Day, meaning that my day is going to be spent solely focused on you."

"How so?" I smirked up at him as I turned to wrap my arms around his neck.

He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before he swept me up bridal style, "Like this." He pressed his lips against mine once more as he carried me off to our bedroom.

I squealed as he threw me onto the bed before he quickly jumped on top of me, "Wally! It's too early for this!" I laughed as he pressed kisses anywhere and everywhere on my body.

"It's never too early to celebrate Valentine's Day, Felicity." He murmured against my neck before he began to trail kisses along my jaw line until he reached my lips.

I smiled as I kissed him harder, eliciting a soft moan from him. From the looks of it, this was going to be a great Valentine's Day.

**Silver**

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
February 14, 15:34 EST**

I sighed as my pencil thrummed against my notebook. I've never been a fan of Valentine's Day, but maybe that's because I've always been forever alone. Cassie and I were planning on being forever alone together this year, but Jaime just had to go and work up the balls to ask her out.

I glanced over at the new couple. Jaime was being sweet and reading a chapter from a book Cassie and I had for English class out loud to her. Now, I don't want to sound rude and upset about their new found couplehood, because I'm not upset. I'm the opposite. You would not believe how excited I was when Cassie told me Jaime had asked her out. I had been waiting on them two for a while now.

I was just upset because I haven't worked up the balls to talk to Robin. A small part of me, the girly part mind you, wished Robin would come striding up to me and ask me out. Okay a big part of me wished that. But can you blame me? Robin was a great guy. He was one of the first people on the Team that made me feel welcomed here. Automatically earning some brownie points in my book. So that went to show he was nice. Not only that, he was smart, caring, _cute. _In a way, he was every girl's dream guy. The only downside to him? He was shy.

"H-hey, Clare?" Robin spoke up, suddenly appearing to my right. I could feel my heartbeat instantly pick up its speed at his close proximity. What if he could read minds? What if M'gann read my mind and told him how I feel? What if- Calm down Clare. Everything will be fine. No reason to overreact.

"Yea Rob?" I smiled as I turned in my barstool to look at him. My heartbeat intensified even more as I noticed he was blushing, which in turned caused me to blush.

"Can we talk?" Do wishes really come true? Because this is how all of my daydreams about Robin and I becoming a couple start.

Attempting to remain calm, I forced myself to answer, "Yea sure!" I chirped. Nailed it.

"Good," He smiled. Keeping one hand behind his back, he ushered me forward. Cassie gave me a thumbs up, which I ignored, as we exited the living area.

On our way out, we passed Superboy. He gave me a curious look as we walked by, most likely being able to hear the rapid beating my heart was currently conducting.

"Soo," I spun around to face Robin, "What do you want to talk about, Robin?"

With one hand still behind his back (what the heck was in his hand?) Robin rubbed the back of his neck with is other hand, "I uh… I…" He mumbled something incoherent and I walked closer towards him. There was something about his nervousness that made me less nervous. It was weird.

"Repeat that please? I didn't quite catch what you said."

He glanced up at me before he sighed, "I like you. A lot." He voiced, this time just barely loud enough for me to hear.

A stupid smile spread across my face as I stared at him. My inner girly girl wanted to squeal but I composed myself enough that I sufficed with the stupid grin. He likes me. He really _likes_ me.

"Clare?" He waved his hand in my face, "Say something. Please?"

I shook my head as my face flushed the same color as my hair, "Right, right. I uh…" Come on courage, don't fail me now! "I like you too, Robin."

He seemed hesitant at first, but a grin soon broke out on his face, "Then does that mean you'll be my Valentine?" He pulled out the hand that was behind his back to reveal a bouquet of flowers. He extended them to me and I graciously accepted them.

Sniffing the glorious flower smell, I smiled up at Robin, "That depends. Is it only a one day deal?"

Robin chuckled, all nervousness gone. Stepping forward, he wrapped an arm around my waist, "It's a many day offer," He murmured as his face inched closer to mine, "Choose wisely."

I smiled up at him, "Then I choose yes." He smiled softly at me before his lips met mine.

Maybe wishes really do come true.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaaay~ Love is in the air ;3 **

**I just want to say this, thanks for all of your guys' wonderous feedback! It means a lot and I think Raven will be the character that I (maybe) add into the mix at some point. **

**Reviews and just anything I guess are always appreciated! c:**

**For those who also read Falcon, the reason this story was updated faster was the fact that I already had a general idea mapped out for this chapter as well as the next couple chapters. This story was the story I was originally going to start with, but I decided that I wanted to include my OC from season one if I did do a season one so I started with Falcon, meaning that I didn't have much plot to work with her at first. **

**Just to clear things up if anyone got confused, Mount Pleasant is a city in Michigan. It is also home to Central Michigan University which is why Wally and Felicity live there. I didn't want them to live in Palo Alto because Artemis and Wally lived there. Why did I choose Central for them to go to? Well that's the college I'm going to next year and it's also the college of Science and Technology. Wally is into science and I kinda made Felicity that way as well. So Central was their designation!  
**


	4. Beneath

**A/N: I was going to work on the next chapter of Falcon... but then I did this chapter instead xD I'm excited for when Impulse comes in so that is the reason this story was updated before Falcon. **

**I almost added Raven into this chapter, but that didn't happen... But soon! _M__aybe..._**

**Thank you for all the positive feedback and I always look forward to any and all reviews and feedback!  
**

**I still lack in the ownership of Young Justice. So don't sue me. **

* * *

**QUARAC  
February 19, 19:06 UTC+2**

"Investigating the origin of the alien bomb that destroyed the Krolotean invasion force is still a _high_ priority." Nightwing reported to us on screen, "We suspect it was smuggled to Earth via boom tube. Watchtower's sensor scans of Bialya have recorded and uptake in boom tube activity." We all shared looks. Boom tubes weren't good, "Alpha Squad: your mission is to-"

"Sneak behind enemy lines, recon known boom tube hot spots and find alien tech matching the bomb!" Wonder Girl chirped, interrupting Nightwing. It was obvious she was excited. But hey, so was I.

"And we can't get caught or create an international incident!" I added on, equally as excited as Wonder Girl. We both shared a look as we activated our stealth before looking up at Nightwing with excited expressions on our faces.

"Right?" We chirped together.

Nightwing chuckled slightly, "That about covers it." Wonder Girl and I beamed up at him.

"Simon?" Miss Martian questioned.

"We have confirmation that Bialya's telepathic enforcer is still catatonic in a Quaraci hospital. After his last encounter with _you_…" Nightwing explained, "But Bialya's dicator, Queen Bee, is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all female squad for this mission."

From next to me, I noticed a smirk spread across Batgirl's face, "_Oh really_," She drawled out, crossing her arms, "And would you have felt the need to justify and all _male_ squad for a given mission?"

I frowned and glared up at Nightwing as he cleared his throat, trying to find the correct thing to say, "T-there's no right answer for that uh… is there?" I covered my mouth as I attempted to stiffly my giggles. A flustered Nightwing was just so cute! "So… Nightwing out." And with that, our fearless, _flustered_, leader was no longer on screen as the screen closed.

Batgirl turned around in her seat, a triumphant smirk was spread across her face, "Queen Bee isn't the only woman who can mess with a man's mind."

**BIALYA  
February 20, 00:12 UTC+2**

Miss Martian landed the Bio-Ship swiftly and quietly a couple miles away from yet _another_ boom tube hot spot. We've been to a lot of them and so far, they didn't have jack shit.

We all piled out and crept along the sand dunes until we ducked down behind one that gave us coverage but we could still see the base clearly.

As soon as we were in position, Batgirl pulled out a pair of binoculars, _'The other boom tube hot spots have all been busts, but-'_

'_With this much security, something has to be going down here.' _I chimed in. I couldn't see much, but I could tell that there were a few tanks and an abundance of soldiers.

'_So there has to be some big deal alien stuff here! Right?'_ Wonder Girl added in.

'_It's our job to find out.' _Miss Martian agreed before turning to Batgirl, _'Batgirl, you take the North hangar,' _I beamed as I awaited my job for the mission, _'I'll take the South, Bee you take the middle.'_ My smile kind of faltered as I realized there weren't hangars for Wonder Girl and I, _'Wonder Girl and Silver, hold position.' _My face fell.

'_What?!' _Wonder Girl exclaimed. Her face had also fallen, _'Wait. Why can't we go in?'_

'_Because you two aren't exactly… _stealthy._' _Bee explained as she flew towards us.

'_Oh come on! Give us a chance!' _I argued. My first mission out of the states and I'm pretty much sidelined.

'_We can do this!'_ Wonder Girl pleaded, trying to make our case.

'_No one's knocking your guys' enthusiasm,' _Batgirl tried to comfort us,_ 'And if we were in a fire fight, there's no one I'd rather have beside me but-'_

'_We're trying to avoid a fight,' _Miss Martian spoke up, _'And we need lookouts.' _I looked away sadly. I guess she was right. Doesn't mean I have to like it, _'Use the physic link only. The Bialyans have the tech to intercept our radios. Anything goes wrong, we scatter and meet at the rendezvous point. Clear?'_

'_Clear.' _Bee and Batgirl chorused together. I just kind of sat to the side, a smidge upset. Wonder Girl hadn't said anything yet either.

The elder three heroes turned towards us, waiting for our answers.

'_Got it.' _ I mumbled through the link.

Wondegirl sighed beside me, "Clear." She spoke allowed before she gasped and corrected herself, _'I mean clear.' _

When we both turned around to look at the others, they were gone. Leaving Wonder Girl and I to our lonesome. Yippee.

Looking through the binoculars, I watched as Batgirl easily slipped into an air vent.

"I could've done that." Wonder Girl grumbled from beside me.

"You and me both." I muttered my agreement. It didn't seem so hard.

From the left side of the base, I heard a truck. Nudging Wonder Girl, we both looked through our binoculars at the truck.

My eyes widened behind the binoculars as the back of the truck flew open. Out stepped Mammoth, Shimmer, Devastation, and Icicle Jr.

"What do you think they're doing here?" I glanced over at Wonder Girl.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Guess we'll find out."

As Wonder Girl went back to studying the truck, I studied the base. The base didn't look like much, just three different hangars.

"Uh oh." I heard Wonder Girl mumble from beside me.

I glanced over at her, "What?"

"Look!" She hissed and pointed at the truck. I did as she said and looked back at the truck with my binoculars. I gasped at what I saw. It was Psimon! But he was supposed to be catatonic I thought?

"That's not good." I muttered as I continued to study Psimon, "What now?"

"Well radio's not safe and now the psychic links a no go!" Wonder Girl reported, "Guess we gotta warn the others the hard way."

"Time to prove ourselves?" I smirked over at her.

She nodded, "Time to prove ourselves."

We took to the skies and flew over to the north hangar, the one we knew Miss Martian was in. We landed swiftly on the roof and ran over to the nearest air vent. Using her strength, Wonder Girl quietly pulled off the cover and we flew in.

We crawled through the vents a little ways until we came across a vent cover. I pulled it off and set it next to me as Wonder Girl stuck her head out.

"See her?" I whispered.

She didn't reply. She just shook her head no as she continued to look around. Finally she quickly flew out of the vent and I did the same.

I spotted Miss Martian's camo and as soon as we were near, Wonder Girl grabbed her shoulder. Miss Martian jumped slightly and braced herself until she realized it was just us.

Pointing to my head and putting a finger in front of my lips, I signified that the psychic link wasn't safe. Or tried to. Miss Martian looked confused for a moment until Wonder Girl and I pointed outside, directly at Psimon.

"I've shut down our psychic link," Miss Martian reported, "But we need to alert the others. You two warn Bumblebee. I'll warn Batgirl." Wonder Girl and I nodded, "Meet back at the rendezvous ASAP."

Wonder Girl and I went to make our leave, but Miss Martian stopped us when she placed her hands on our shoulders, "Hey, you and Clare did good, Cassie."

Wonder Girl and I shared a smile as Miss Martian disappeared through the wall. Taking off, Wonder Girl and I flew back through the vents the way we came until we got to the roof.

We raced to the edge of the roof but stopped. Looking down, I took in the armed guards below. There were _a lot_ of them.

"Who's stealthy now?" Wonder Girl smirked at me before we both took off.

I smiled as the wind blew in my face. It felt pretty good that Wonder Girl and I, prior to contrary belief, could be stealthy. I think we were doing pretty well.

Way to jinx yourself, Clare.

The next thing I knew, Wonder Girl let out a cry of pain as Devastation latched onto her feet. I made a move to help her, but Mammoth came flying up at me. He knocked me to the ground and I groaned as he pinned me down. I opened my eyes to see Wonder Girl in a similar predicament as me.

"Sound the alert!" Devastation shouted as she pinned Wonder Girl's arm behind her back, "Lock it down!"

So much for stealth.

I struggled in Mammoth's grip as the shrill sound of the alarm began to blare. The soldiers quickly began to scurry about, trying to figure out what the hell was going on as the tanks began to roll around.

From beside me, Wonder Girl was also struggling in Devastation's grip. Thank god Cassie was given Amazonian abilities because it looked like Devastation hadn't even considered Cassie's morality when she slammed her into the ground.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Devastation smirked, "_Wonder baby?_ Wonder brat? The Blonde Wonder?" She glanced over at me as she continued to taunt us, "And what about you carrot-top?" I growled and glared at her as I continued to struggle under Mammoth's weight. He seemed to kind of care about crushing me when he threw me to the ground, but now I was beginning to think he didn't give two shits. And that was just plain rude.

"Devastation!" A voice called out, "What's going on?" I watched as Icicle Jr. ran into my line of sight, "Who are they?" He exclaimed as he pointed at Wonder Girl and I. Didn't his mother ever teach him pointing was rude?

"Their less than forth-coming on that point Jr." Devastation drawled. Forth-coming? What? "But I'm betting their not here alone."

My eyes widened as Jr. stepped forward. His held up his arm as he prepared to freeze Wonder Girl and I, but we weren't going to have any of that.

With a growl, Wonder Girl flew up into the air, with Devastation on her back. Taking Wonder Girl's initiative, I mustered up as much electricity as I could and released it. Mammoth went flying off of me as I flew up into the air just as Devastation landed on the ground.

Icicle Jr. looked up at us in shock before he exclaimed, "Stop them!" Choosing to not stick around, Wonder Girl and I flew away as bullets and ice followed us.

Wonder Girl slowed down a bit and with a clank, she redirected a bullet with her bracelets. The bullet landed at Psimon's feet, which cause our pursuers to stop in their tracks as we flew off towards the rendezvous point.

"It's been too long!" Wonder Girl exclaimed as she paced about, "Something happened to Batgirl and Bee!"

"And it's all our fault for getting spotted." I muttered as I plopped down on the sand.

"Cassie, Clare," Miss Martian said, "You two need to calm down. Every mission takes an unexpected turn." Miss Martian walked towards us, "We recover and adapt. That's rule one." The Martian placed a hand on Wonder Girl's shoulder as she smiled down at me.

"Sounds about right." Bee smirked as she flew towards us.

"Bee!" Wonder Girl and I exclaimed at the same time as I jumped up.

"You're alive!" Wonder Girl jumped about excitedly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Bee said in her usual sassy tone.

"Have you seen Batgirl?" Miss Martian questioned.

"Captured," Bee answered, "So we have to go _now_. I'll brief you three on the way. I have a _plan_."

Thanks to Bumblebee's big plan, Wonder Girl and I were floating out in the desert, waiting for our cue. Bee was fetching Batgirl well Miss Martian was making sure our escape went smoothly. Wonder Girl and I were back up at the moment in case anything went wrong. I didn't mind though. There wasn't much that we could do at the moment.

"_Alpha,_" Batgirl's voice rang through my comm., _"A little help?"_

"There's our signal." I smirked at Wonder Girl as we flew off.

Just before the hangar doors could close all the way, Wonder Girl grabbed onto them. She pried the doors open before she completely ripped them off, letting them crash to the canyon floor below us.

"You're strength amazes me." I smiled over at Wonder Girl.

She smiled at me, "Me too." We both flew into the hangar to see a plane flying towards us, with Devastation trying to rip Batgirl's head off.

"Devastation!" Wonder Girl cried as she flew forward, landing a nice punch on Devastation's jaw. Devastation flew backwards, almost flying off until she grabbed one of the wings.

Wonder Girl and I braced ourselves as Mammoth jumped onto the plane. Growling at us, he smiled maliciously at us before he charged.

Spinning around in the air, I sent a roundhouse kick to Mammoth's face. He went flying backwards a bit as I held my foot in pain. That guy has a hard face!

"Do you really think you stand a chance, Blondie?" Devastation called out to Wonder Girl as she walked towards her, "I've gone toe-to-toe with the _actual _Wonder Woman!"

I whirled around as Mammoth let out a loud roar. He charged at me, but with a burst of electricity, he flew backwards, sparking a bit. In a matter of seconds, Wonder Girl sent Devastation flying into Mammoth. The two went tumbling off the plane as Wonder Girl and I shared a high five.

We flew along with the plane as Miss Martian and Bumblebee joined us.

'_Yes! We did it!' _Wonder Girl chirped as we flew through the air.

The plane began to lift slightly off the ground as we neared the end of the runway. Miss Martian, Wonder Girl and I landed on the plane just as a forklift collided with one of the wings. It sparked a bit before it exploded, leaving the plane down a wing.

"Aah!" I cried as the explosion sent me flying off the plane. I quickly caught myself in mid air and stared in shock as the plane turned to the side. The one wing the plane had left made contact with the wall and it too was quickly destroyed, leaving us with one wingless plane, which was not a good thing.

The plane made a nosedive as it skidded right out of the hangar. Following directly on Miss Martian's heels, Wonder Girl, Bee and I flew out of the hangar and after the plane. There was no way we were going to let it crash.

Wonder Girl picked up her speed as she flew ahead of us. The plane shifted slightly as Wonder Girl caught the nose of it as she used all her strength to keep it afloat. From besides me, Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as she used her telekinesis to keep it up. Their strength combined wasn't enough as the plane hardly slowed down.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I focused. I placed my hands on the underside of the plane as I tried to push up. I know I said I didn't have super strength, I don't, but if I can focus enough, I can use magnetism to lift objects, even if they aren't magnetic. That's basically what I use to fly.

I felt the electricity surging through my body as I focused harder and harder. The plane shifted ever so slightly as it slowed down a smidge more. I didn't add much, but at least it was something.

"It's… too… heavy…" Wonder Girl ground out as she struggled with the plane's weight.

"I can't agree more." I growled as I struggled to keep my focus.

"For me too." Miss Martian shouted, "Time for plan B!"

This plan B better hurry up because the ground was approaching, and _fast_. All of a sudden it felt like a weight was lifted, which it pretty much was, as the Bio-Ship latched onto the plane.

I sighed in relief as instead of crashing into the ground, the plane was pulled up. It flew parallel along the ground until it flew up and into the night sky.

"Woohoo! Yes!" Wonder Girl cheered from the font of the plane.

I spun around in the air laughing as Wonder Girl did the same.

We did it! We really did it!

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
February 20, 03:24 EST**

"Psimon planted mental suggestions in the mind of his doctors and nurses." Nightwing told us, with a hint of disappointment in his tone, "They've been tending to an empty hospital bed for months. I'm sorry."

"It had to happen eventually." Miss Martian said.

"So? No sign of any alien tech?" Nightwing asked.

"None." Bumblebee answered, "Though what we found was strange enough."

"It was clear in Shimmer's mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man delivering abducted humans to an… _unknown_ partner." Nightwing looked shocked when he heard this. Hey, I couldn't blame him. I was as well.

"We questioned all the abductees. Most were runaways. _All _were kidnapped after the destruction of Melina Island and the Kroloteans." Batgirl piled on the information.

"So if the Bialyan's weren't kidnapping humans for the Kroloteans, then who is this partner?"

"Great," Wonder Girl and I shared a look, "More unanswered questions."

Nightwing walked towards Wonder Girl and I, "New questions keep the investigation moving forward. You saved lives. And you got each other home safe. It's a successful mission in my book." Nightwing smiled at us before he turned towards the rest of Alpha, "Good work, Alpha."

Wonder Girl gasped as Batgirl wrapped her arm around her shoulders as Miss Martian did the same to mine. Wonder Girl and I beamed up at the elder heroes as they engulfed us in a group hug.

* * *

"When you did your whole 'magnetism' thing to help lift the plane," Cassie chirped, "That was so awesome!"

I chuckled, "Please," I scoffed, "That was nothing compared to when you just," I gestured with my hands something being ripped apart, "Ripped open those hangar doors like they were nothing!"

We both laughed together as we continued our walk towards the kitchen. For it being four in the morning, I wasn't tired at all.

As we grew closer and closer to the kitchen, our ears were met with the sound of loud bangs and cheering. Cassie and I shared a look before we ventured forward.

When we walked into the kitchen, the first thing Cassie and I noticed was the piles of junk food and snacks piled up on the kitchen counter. The next thing we noticed was Garfield, Robin and Jaime camped out in the living room with an xbox hooked up to the jumbo screen.

"Score!" Garfield shouted as he managed to kill Jaime. Jaime grumbled before he passed the remote to Robin.

Seeing as the guys didn't noticed Cassie and me yet, we decided to put our stealth to the test once more. We crept over to the couch where Jaime and Robin were seated and with a silent countdown, we jumped the boys.

"_¡Ay dios mío!" _Jaime exclaimed as Cassie kissed his cheek, "You can't do that to me, Cassie! You know I have a week heart!"

Cassie chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"You two are lame." Garfield simply said as he continued playing his game before he let out a frustrated growl as Robin killed him.

"Don't call my girlfriend lame, _hermano_!" Jaime scolded as he chucked a cheeto at the back of Garfield's head.

I looked down at Robin as he smiled up at me, chuckling, "You tried, babe."

I pouted as I wrapped my arms around him, "And I thought we were being stealthy."

"You guys did alright," He nodded over at Jaime, "Scared him."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I guess."

Robin turned his head and looked up at me with a smirk, "Besides, you can't sneak up on the _Boy Wonder_."

"One can try." Cassie piped up as she moved to sit next to Jaime on the couch.

Robin nodded, "That is true."

I laughed as I plopped down on the couch next to Robin. His arm immediately wrapped around my shoulder as I leaned into his side, "What're you guys doing up this late anyways?"

"Boy's night." Garfield answered as he turned towards us, "You guys were having a girl's night, so why couldn't we have a boy's night?"

Cassie and I shared a look before Cassie replied, "Yea, cause a mission totally counts as a girl's night."

"Well, all the girls on the Team _did_ go on the mission."

"That doesn't make it a girl's night."

* * *

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter, but I didn't want to skip it either.  
**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Even if it's just a simple smile or something short and sweet! **


	5. Bloodlines

**A/N: I WAS SO EXCITED TO UPDATE FALCON BUT THEN MY COMPUTER HAD TO GO AND CRASH AND I LOST EVERYTHING SO I HAVE TO START OVER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. In other news, when I switched to my other computer, I found this chapter mostly done. So this story gets to be updated. Good news though, it's Christmas break meaning that I have two weeks off from school to work on the next chapter of Falcon. So that should be up a little bit after Christmas. **

**IT'S IMPULSE TIME. FRICK YEA. I WILL BE HONEST THOUGH, CLARE IS ANNOYED WITH HIM AT FIRST BECAUSE I WAS REALLY ANNOYED WITH HIM AT FIRST AS WELL. BUT NOW I LOVE HIIIIIIMMMM. **

**I am not the owner of Young Justice. **

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
February 28, 08:00 EST**

"_Jefferson,_" I groaned, "Why am I here at 8 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Because, we need to train." He curtly replied as the lights in the training room flickered on.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the middle of the training room. It was a nice sized room with plenty of state of the art training equipment. It was also a great place to spar when the mission room wasn't available; as it was now because Nightwing was going over some files of some sort.

"Let's get started then," I sighed as I whirled around to face my mentor. Before I could do anything, Jefferson shot a bolt of pure black lightning at me. I felt the sparks surge through me as it sent me backwards a few feet until I managed to catch myself. Letting the electricity surge through me, I redirected the bolt back at him.

With a wave of his hand, the bolt dissipated, "Not bad, not bad," Jefferson smirked at me, "But that was only a warm up."

Our electrical sparring went on for about another twenty minutes until Jefferson stopped us. Without saying a word, he gestured to me to follow him. I did as instructed and he led me over to a bench.

I glanced at the equipment curiously before I looked back up at my mentor, "What are we doing?"

"_You_ are going to lift weights." He easily responded.

"What?" I scoffed, staring at the heavy weights, "You're kidding right? Aren't there better things we could work on?"

"Like?" Jefferson quirked his brow.

"Like, oh I dunno," I shrugged, "Maybe some agility training? Controlling the flow of electricity? Training that actually has to do with my powers?"

My mentor chuckled, "Clare, you've gotten good at all those things, but there's one thing you need to work on." I quirked my brow at him, "Your magnetism."

"My magnetism?"

Jefferson nodded his head, "Yup."

"And how is lifting weights going to help?" I asked as I gestured to the weights.

"Think of your magnetism as an extension of your muscles. The more muscle you build up, the more you can carry and in theory, that should be the same with your magnetism." He explained.

I looked at him curiously. It still didn't make much sense to me. Shouldn't I be testing my strength with my electricity then? "But how will this help my magnetism?"

Jefferson sighed, "To keep it simple, the stronger you are, the more you can carry. Right?" I nodded my head yes, "Then that should be the same for how much you can carry with magnetism."

I slowly nodded my head. It was starting to make sense, and now that I was thinking about it, I was stupid for not getting it when he first said it. But hey, that's what he gets for making me get up at 7 in the morning just to come into train. Oh well I guess, that's what I get for wanting to be a superhero.

"Alright Clare, I'll spot you."

I laid down on the bench and got into position. At first, the weight lifting didn't seem that hard, but that was when the weight I was lifting was _pretty_ light. As soon as more and more weight was added, it got more difficult, which was expected.

Jefferson made me lift weights for a little while before he told me I could stop. I gratefully jumped off the bench and stood up. Stretching my arms, I groaned as they began to feel sore. I groaned some more at the thought of how sore my arms were going to be tomorrow morning.

"How do you arms feel, Clare?" Jefferson asked me as he passed me a water bottle.

I took a swig of the water before replying, "Like noodles."

"Don't worry," He chuckled, "Lifting weights gets better as your muscle mass goes up."

"I'm going to take that as this lifting weights thing wasn't a onetime thing?"

"Nope," Jefferson laughed as he clasped my shoulder gently, "'Fraid not, kid." He squeezed my shoulder lightly before walking towards the exit, "See you tomorrow, Clare!" He called out.

I raised my arm to wave but winced instead. God my arms were sore, "Bye, Jefferson!" I called to his retreating form. He waved back as his form disappeared from site.

Sighing, I plopped down on a bench. I reached into my bag and dug out my cell phone. Turning it on, I groaned; it was only 9:30, on a Saturday morning. What can you do at 9:30 in the morning on a Saturday? Wait just a second… Saturday morning cartoons!

Saturday morning cartoons are best cartoons. Why? I have no clue. They just were.

I quickly packed my stuff up and made my way towards the living room. Nobody at the Cave, besides Nightwing, was up. Well as far as I knew at least. I knew Garfield was a sleeper and if I remembered correctly, M'gann went out with some friends last night. So she most likely wasn't home.

Upon entering the kitchen, my stomach growled. Deciding that cereal sounded good, I set my stuff down on the counter before I reached up into a cabinet and pulled down a bowl. Turning around, I walked over to the cereal cabinet. I swung the door open before pulling out Lucky Charms. I poured the desired amount of cereal into the bowl before I walked over to the fridge and snagged the milk.

Humming to myself, I made my way back over to my bowl to pour in some milk. Before I even had a chance to pour the milk, I felt someone grab my waist, which in turn caused me to slightly jump and spill some milk.

Whirling around, I lightly smacked my boyfriend's shoulder, "Robin!" I laughed, "Just because you can sneak up on me, doesn't mean you should!"

Robin chuckled and cracked a grin, "I beg to differ."

Rolling my eyes, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, "Whatever, Wonder Boy."

He chuckled against my lips before he pressed them back against mine. I smiled as he pressed his lips harder against mine. Who knew kissing was so nice?

My arms encircled his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. We kissed for another minute or two before we parted. Robin kissed my forehead before his rested against mine.

"Ack," Someone spat, "You two are worse than M'gann and L'gann."

I glanced over Robin's shoulder to see Garfield in the doorway, "Can we help you, Gar?"

"Yea," He said as he opened up the fridge, "Get a room."

"Well we had one until you walked in," Robin pointed out.

I chuckled before I turned around to clean up my cereal and the spilt milk, "He has a point."

Garfield pouted as I dumped my soggy cereal into the sink, "This is everyone's room!" He protested, "I'm sure you guys could find a more _private_ room."

Robin and I shared a look before we turned back towards Gar, "We were here first."

"Ugh! Couples!" He groaned as he began to make his way towards the Mission Room, "I'm going to go bother Nightwing."

"Speaking of Nightwing," I turned towards Robin, "What's he up to out there?"

Robin shrugged, "Let's go find out."

And that's what we did.

Robin and I held hands as we walked down the hall towards the Mission Room. Upon entering, I noticed nothing had really changed. Nightwing was still typing away on a screen.

"_Decryption Completed." _The computer announced as we walked towards Nightwing, _"Translation Completed." _

"Is that the Krolotean intel?" Robin asked as he stepped forward, dropping my hand in the process. I frowned. I liked holding hands.

"What Krolotean intel?" Beast Boy asked as he glanced up at Robin. Right. Beast Boy wasn't on that mission.

Nightwing continued to type, "The data files M'gann and J'onn recovered on Melina Island before it was destroyed."

"Aah," Beast Boy looked thoughtful, "Noted."

"Apparently, the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use," Nightwing paused as he flipped some screens around, "As… as guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something." Another screen dinged as it popped up, "Something inside us."

"What?" I piped up.

Nightwing glanced at me before he turned back to the screens, "There's no… _English_ word for it. The nearest translation is… _Meta gene._"

My face scrunched in confusion. The fuck is a meta gene?

"What's a meta gene?" Robin asked, almost as if he read my mind.

Beast Boy took that moment to tell a joke as he elbowed Robin, "Neva meta gene I didn't like!"

I chuckled slightly as Robin shook his head.

"_Warning: Unknown energy impulse detected." _

The screens disappeared as the four of us looked around, trying to find this 'energy impulse.' The next thing we knew, there were cracks of electricity as a ball of electricity began to form in the middle of the room. Nightwing made a motion for us to step back and we did. The lightning sparked more and more as we braced ourselves for something to happen.

Eventually something did happen. It just wasn't what I expected to happen. The lightning dissipated and in its place was a funky looking machine.

"Stand ready!" Nightwing ordered as he pulled out his escrima sticks. We did as he said and all struck fighting stances. Robin pulled out his bo staff, Beast Boy held his paws up as his tail flinched in anticipation and I balled my fists as lightning circled around them.

We braced ourselves as the door to the machine opened with a hiss. The smoke that surrounded the machine blocked our view as someone began to exit the machine.

"_Tadaaaa!"_ An auburn haired boy announced as he jumped out of the machine, arms spread wide as though he expected some applause. The lightning surrounding my fists faltered for a second as I stared at this newcomer. He looked to be around my age and was dressed in what looked to be superhero garb. His suit was white with a red stripe going down the front and the back of his costume. To top his suit off, he was also wearing goggles. From the look of his get up, I could definitely tell he was a speedster.

"_Intruder alert. Intruder alert." _Thank you computer for clearing that up.

"Computer," Nightwing shouted, "Lock down the Cave!"

"Weeeell," Beast Boy glanced up at Nightwing, "I think we found our unknown energy _impulse_."

"Impulse?" The myserious intruder exclaimed, "That's so crash! Catchy, dramatic, one word. Like Nightwing!" In a blur of white and red, the kid had raced towards Nightwing, "And Robin!" Bet you could guess who his next target was, "And Silver!" I glared at the kid as his arms wrapped around my shoulder before he raced off towards Beast Boy, "And Beast Boy! Except that's two words… Blue Beetle's two words. Hey! Is he here too?" In another blur the kid was standing in the hallway, "Nevermind. Impulse can find that out for himself!" With a crazy laugh, he was gone. That kid was _waaaay_ to hyper for his own good.

"I think somebody gave him too much sugar." I muttered as I turned back towards Nightwing.

"You said it," Robin agreed.

Nightwing's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he shouted, "You three, take him down!" Oh joy.

Whirling around, I took to the air as Beast Boy shifted into a cheetah and Robin ran beside me. Beast Boy took the lead as he followed Impulse into the Locker Room. Robin and I shared a look as we heard a yelp before Impulse came whizzing out.

He sped past us in a blur and in the process, knocked me into Robin's arms. He quickly righted me before we raced back off after our hyper intruder.

Upon entering the kitchen, Robin whipped out his bo staff. As Impulse ran by him, Robin swung but Impulse "limboed" under the bo staff. I stifled a laugh as the papers Impulse had stirred up hit Robin in the face before I prepared my attack.

I launched two balls of electricity at Impulse, to which he just ducked underneath before he sped back off down the hall.

Robin and I shared a look, "Well that could've gone better."

With that said, we raced back off in the direction Impulse had gone. As we neared the Mission Room, I could see Impulse lying on the ground handcuffed with Nightwing standing over him.

Nightwing placed his hands on his hips as we entered the room, "Now _that_ was crash."

"For you maybe," Impulse looked up at him as he struggled in his bonds, "I'm totally feeling the mode."

* * *

"You're a… _tourist_ from the future?" Robin asked Impulse as he beamed up at us, which in all honesty, was getting kind of creepy.

"That doesn't seem likely at all." I grumbled as I glared at Impulse.

"Why so surprised?" Impulse replied, still beaming at us, "Half the meat at comic con are from my era."

My eyes narrowed at this "tourist" as Robin pursed his lips, evidently pondering whether or not to believe him. I personally didn't believe.

"Look, look, look, guys," Impulse said at a fast pace, "We should all be friends! I'm really one of you; part of the heroic legacy, right? My name's Bart Allen. Y'know, grandson of Barry Allen? The Flash?"

"Noted," Beast Boy replied as his tail flickered, "Not believed, but noted."

Impulse frowned, "What's not to believe? I've _clearly_ got Flash's speed, his amazing good looks. Frankly, I can't wait to meet him! Uh… Y'know, back when he was in his prime."

"Well Bart," Nightwing spoke up as he entered the room, "Coming all the way from the future you must've… worked up _quite_ a thirst."

"Thanks!" Bart said as Nightwing held a glass of water out for him. Seeing as Bart was still handcuffed, Nightwing held the glass as Bart took a sip from it, "Oh ah! You're trying to get a DNA sample! You need my spit." Bart leaned over before he promptly spit back into the class, "Ha! That's such a Dick Grayson thing to do!"

My eyes widened. I didn't even know who Nightwing was! So how did Bart know?

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as he looked up at Nightwing, "How did-?!"

"See! I know stuff only a future boy would know!" And once again, Bart was beaming at us before he glanced at Nightwing, "Dick Grayson," His gaze shifted to Robin and then to me, "Tim Drake," I scowled, so much for Robin getting to tell me who he was, "Clarissa Evans, Garfield Logan."

"You're names… _Tim?_" Beast Boy pointed at Robin before glancing up at Nightwing, "And yours is _Dick_?" Beast Boy cowered slightly as Nightwing lightly glared at the younger hero.

"Oops!" Bart exclaimed, smiling sheepishly, "Spoilers! The secret identity thing is so… _retro._ I mean, you can call me Impulse! Or Bart, or Bart Allen, or Bart Impulse Allen. It's all crash."

"You talk too much." I glowered as I glared at the hyperactive speedster.

Impulse smirked up at me, "It's all part of my charm!"

My eyes narrowed dangerously as Impulse continued to smirk at me. Before much else could happen, Robin spoke up.

"Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth?" Robin glanced up at Nightwing as Beast Boy stepped forward, "Could he really be from the future?"

Getting up in Impulse's face, Beast Boy demanded, "Tell us something we don't know, _yet_. When do I become leader of the Team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

"Sorry BB," Impulse chuckled, "Never was the best history student. Besides, we can't risk altering the time stream! We do that, we're all feelin the mode."

"And this mode is bad..?" I questioned.

Impulse glanced over at me, "Doesn't get any worse. Always better to crash the mode!"

"Uh… Noted?" Beast Boy said, clearly unsure of things.

"_Recognized: Malcom Duncan: A-One-Zero" _

"Ooo! Sounds like a door opening somewhere!" Impulse exclaimed. I quirked my brow at him. Yes, it was a door but no, he wasn't going anywhere, "And that's my cue!" Impulse's hands and feet began to move at a blurring speed and in a matter of seconds, the cuffs were off. He stood up and as Beast Boy made a grab for him, he raced off.

"Great," I groaned, "Not again."

"Don't worry," Beast Boy spoke up, "The Peregrine Hawk is the world's fastest bird!" He turned around as he prepared to fly off, "He won't get away!" Beast Boy shifted into the hawk and with a caw caw, he was gone.

I turned back around as Robin began to talk, "Doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

"Nope," Nightwing agreed as he passed the water glass to Robin, "Impulse is too fast." I stepped forward as Nightwing swept up a screen, "But at least we can track him."

"You planted a tracer?" Robin questioned, "But it'll fall off at his speed."

"It won't," Nightwing said, and from the tone of his voice, he was smiling, "He drank it."

Robin held up the water as he examined it, "Sub-coetaneous micro tracker in the water! Nice!"

"Thanks," Nightwing chuckled before he turned to face us, "He's making a beeline for Central City."

As Nightwing pulled out his phone, I turned and walked off.

I sighed as I plopped down on the green couch. Well now I knew who Robin was. Tim Drake: the newest ward of Bruce Wayne, meaning that Bruce and Batman were one and the same. Awesome.

I felt the couch dip slightly as someone sat down next to me. As an arm wrapped around my shoulder, I instantly curled into my boyfriend's side.

"So… Tim Drake huh?" I smiled up at him.

Tim smiled slightly as he looked down at me, "Yea. You're not mad are you?"

"Mad?" I scrunched my nose in confusion, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I wasn't the one to tell you who I really am."

I chuckled, "In that case, I'm not mad at _you_. I'm just annoyed with Impulse."

"That's fine," Tim chuckled, "Just as long as you're not mad at me."

I smiled as I craned my neck so my lips could meet his. As soon as our lips connected, he eagerly kissed me back.

As nice as it would've been for Tim to tell me himself, it still felt good to know.

**Felicity Hall**

**MOUNT PLEASANT  
February 28, 10:30 EST **

"Wally!" I shouted, "Breakfast is ready!" Before I even finished my sentence, there was a blast of air and Wally was behind me.

"What'd you make, beautiful?" Wally asked as his arms circled my waist.

"What does it look like?" I chuckled as I flipped the last pancake out of pan and onto the plate.

"Pancakes," He murmured as he kissed my neck, "My favorite."

I turned around in his grip before pressing a kiss to his lips, "Come on, let's eat."

"Sounds good to me," Wally smiled as he grabbed the plate of pancakes, which was literally filled with a tower of pancakes. When you're dating a speedster, even one as inactive as Wally, you tend to have to make _a lot _of food.

Snagging the syrup out of the microwave, I set it down on the table before walking towards the fridge. I pulled out the milk and then poured two glasses before setting them both down on the table.

As soon as we were ready to dig in, Wally's cell phone went off.

I glared at him as he smiled at me sheepishly. He pulled out his phone and I was expecting him to ignore the call, but he didn't. Go figure.

"What do you want Dick?" I was so going to murder him.

"What does he want?" I mouthed to Wally. He held up his hand in a 'one moment please' gesture. I rolled my eyes as I stuffed a bite of pancake into my mouth.

"From the future? Really? _And_ he claims to be Barry's grandson? Last time I checked, Barry and Iris _don't_ have kids." I quirked my brow at Wally. What the heck did Dick need help with? "Okay, yea. I'll help. Bye." With an exasperated sigh, Wally hung up the phone.

I pointed my fork at Wally, "Care to explain to me what the fuck Dick wants? Because everything you just said made _absolutely_ no sense."

Wally smiled slightly, "Apparently I have a cousin. Who's from the future."

I stared at him blankly, "Are you serious?"

"Yep," He said as he stood up, "And as much as I'd love to finish breakfast, we're headed to Central City."

"Oh joy," I muttered as I stood up to go get ready.

This was going to be interesting.

**CENTRAL CITY  
February 28, 12:10 CST**

"Ready to meet your distant cousin from the future?" I chuckled lightly as Wally and I trudged up the sidewalk to Barry and Iris' house.

Next to me, Wally sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked the rest of the distance up the sidewalk and onto the porch. Wally reached forward and slowly began to open the door just as we heard someone speak up.

"Oops! Spoilers!"

"Careful kid," Wally lightly scolded as we stepped through the threshold, "If you are who you say you are, revealing too much could crash the whole time stream."

"Crash it," Impulse smiled at us, "If only."

"Wally! Felicity! What're you-" Barry began.

"Nightwing called," Wally simply replied, cutting the elder speedster off, "Thought we might be of some help with this_ mess_."

In a blur, Wally was engulfed in a hug from Impulse, "You're Wally West! You're my first cousin once removed!"

"The operative word being _removed_." Wally pushed Impulse away from him.

There was a ringing noise as a cell phone went off. Barry lifted the phone to his ear and attempted to answer only to find out that the call was not for him.

"It's mine babe," Iris held up her phone for Barry to see.

Next thing we knew, Impulse was freaking out, "Don't answer that!" He chuckled, "Well I uh… I mean why interrupt the reunion?"

"It's my boss at GBS," Iris simply replied before she answered the phone, "What's up Pete?" Her eyes widened as she moved the phone to her chest, "They're evacuating downtown. A new superpowered lunatic is calling for blood. _Your_ blood."

Barry narrowed his eyes before he clicked his ring. In a hiss of air, his Flash uniform came flying out before he raced around it. When he stopped, Barry Allen was gone and was replaced with The Flash.

"Oh come on grandpa!" Impulse darted in front of Barry, "Let the League handle this guy! I mean, how often does a relative from the future show up at your door?"

"Listen, I… ugh, I'll deal with you later." Barry placed his hand on Impulse's shoulder, "Stay put. I'll be back in a flash!" I internally groaned. Why Barry?

As soon as Barry had raced out of the house, Impulse spoke up, "Ha ha, back in a flash. Wow. Does he say that often?"

There was a collective sigh as we all answered at the same time, "_Too_ often."

Wally placed his hands on his hips as he smirked down at Impulse, "You're going? Aren't you?"

"Duh," Impulse simply said before he raced out the front door.

"And let me guess," I turned towards my boyfriend, "You're going as well?"

"In the wise words of Impulse," Wally smirked at me, "Duh."

He quickly changed into his Kid Flash uniform before he pecked me on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Just be careful, Wally. You've been out of the game for a while."

He took my hands in his, "Will do, beautiful." He kissed my lips once more before in a blur, he was gone.

The house took on an eerie silence for a few minutes as we all kind of digested what just happened.

"So when's the wedding?" Joan asked me as I faced her.

"W-wedding?" I squeaked, "There's no wedding."

"Then what's with the ring kiddo?" Jay asked as he pointed to my left hand.

"What ring?" I held up my left hand and examined the small diamond ring that now sat on my ring finger, "I uhh…" When the hell did that get there? "That wasn't there earlier." I muttered as I stared at it. It was beautiful.

"Well then," Jay laughed, "Wally has some explaining to do when he gets back."

**MOUNG JUSTICE  
February 28, 15:45 EST**

After the whole "Bart almost got Barry blown up when really Bart saved Barry's life" fiasco was over, we all came back to the Cave to see Bart back off to the future.

"Impulse's DNA matches with both Iris and you, Barry." Nightwing reported, "And this _thing_ is giving off both zeta and chronotron radiation."

Wally's hand tightened around my own, "Which is, based on theory," He glanced down at Bart, "What you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine."

Barry clasped Bart on the shoulder, "Which means you're exactly who you say you are."

"Ha!" Bart laughed, "Told ya! Anyway, it's been crash, but the future awaits! I gotta _run_!" At Impulse's obvious, overused pun, we all facepalmed, "See what I did there? With the run?" Barry stepped forward as Bart was about to enter the pod, "That was for you gramps."

"Bart, thanks for coming. I look forward to uh… meeting you again for the first time," Barry placed his hands on Bart's shoulders, "And watching you grow up."

"That," Bart smiled, "Will be crash." Bart wrapped his arms around Barry's waist and after a few second hesitation, Barry returned the embrace, "So long!" Bart waved as he climbed into the pod.

The door closed with a thud as steam blew out the sides. We waited a few moments in anticipation as we awaited the machine to turn on. It did no such thing. Wally and I shared a confused look as did everyone else in the room.

"Maybe he's traveling forward one second at a time?" Beast Boy suggested.

"We're _all_ traveling forward one second at a time, Gar." Silver chuckled as she smiled down at the green boy.

"Noted," Gar said as we still awaited the machine to start up.

All of a sudden, Bart kicked the door open, "It's not working! The whole thing's fried!" He kicked the pod out of annoyance, which didn't do anything.

"Is there any way you can fix it?" I spoke up.

Bart glanced at me as he let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm a tourist! Not a chronol expert! I'm trapped in the stupid past! Ugh." Bart dragged his hands down his face in annoyance, "I'm so moded."

"Well," Nightwing spoke up as he walked towards the young speedster, "Until we can get you back to the future, maybe you can crash with Barry?"

Bart perked up at this thought, "That would be so crash!"

"Oh no," Barry held up his hands, "Iris is pregnant and she already has one speedster to deal with. Adding another one, especially one that's our grandson, would not be a good thing."

Bart's face fell as he looked down at the ground.

"He can stay with Joan and me?" Jay stepped forward and clasped his hand on Bart's shoulder, "I'd like to get to know my honorary grandson while I'm still alive. How does that sound, kid?"

"That sounds great." Bart smiled up at the elder speedster.

"So it's settled," Nightwing smiled, "Bart will stay with Jay and Joan and be part of the Team."

"Part of the Team?" Bart exclaimed, "Really? That is so crash!"

"Uhh…" Wally spoke up, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Nightwing?" Bart's face fell. I nudged Wally in the side and he took notice, "I uh… Not that you wouldn't make a great addition to the Team and all, I just…"

Wally trailed off so I took over for him, "What Wally's trying to say is, would him joining the Team mess with the time stream?"

Nightwing glanced at Bart, "Well as long as there's no more spoilers, then I don't see why he can't join?"

By now, Bart was practically vibrating in excitement, "I promise! No more spoilers!"

"Alright kid," Barry smiled at his grandson, "It's settled then."

Now that everything was settled, there was just one more matter that I had to discuss.

Glancing around the room, I looked for Robin and Silver. My eyes finally found the duo huddled in the corner talking to Bart.

"Hey babe," Wally called out to me, "Where you going?"

I pointed over to Robin and Silver, "To pester the new couple."

"What makes you think they're a couple?" Wally looked at me quizzically.

"Look at their hands."

He did as he was told, "Ooohh." As of now, Robin and Silver were holding hands, with their fingers intertwined.

"I'll be right back." I sauntered on over to the couple as they remained talking to Bart, oblivious to me heading towards them.

"Hey guys," I purred as I stood behind them. The couple jumped before they broke apart.

"Uh… H-hey Felicity," Clare smiled up at me, "W-what brings you over here?"

I glanced past her at Bart, "He does. Wally wants to talk to him."

With a quick wave and good bye, Bart sped off.

"So that was all you wanted?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Nope," I smirked at the young couple as I pointed between them, "So how long has this been going on?"

The couple shared a look as a blush spread across both their faces, "Since V-valentine's Day."

"Oh I see." I smiled, "Who asked who?"

Robin pointed to himself, "I asked Clare."

"Alright," I nodded my head. They both were blushing furiously so I guess it was probably my time to get going, "Just one thing," My eyes narrowed as I glared slightly at Robin, "I know that Nightwing views you as a little brother Robin, but that won't stop me from hurting you if you hurt Clare. Got it?"

Robin gulped nervously as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Good."

**MOUNT PLEASANT  
February 28, 16:13 EST**

"Well that was exhausting," Wally sighed as he collapsed into one of the dining room chairs.

I reached in the fridge and pulled out a coke before I tossed it to him, "Are you sure it wasn't the fact that you used your powers for the first time in what? Almost a year?"

"Sounds about right," Wally chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist before he leaned his head against my stomach, "Is it bedtime yet?"

"We're adults, Wally," I laughed, "We don't have a bedtime."

We stayed in that position for a few minutes and during that time, I was constantly playing with the ring on my finger. At some point, Wally seemed to notice because he grabbed my left hand.

"I see you noticed the ring," He murmured as he played with it.

"Yea," I bit my lip, "I did."

"What do you think of it?" He asked as he gazed up at me.

"I… I don't know what I think of it," Wally gave me a quizzical look so I went on, "I don't know what it means."

Wally sighed as he went back to staring at the sparkling diamond, "It's a promise ring."

"A promise ring," I repeated as I shifted my position so I was sitting on his lap.

He nodded, "I haven't found the perfect ring for you yet, so in the mean time, I thought I'd give you a promise," Wally looked up and stared deeply into my brown eyes, "A promise to find the perfect ring, for the perfect girl."

"Wally," I whispered as tears began to form in my eyes.

"I mean it Felicity," He smiled at me as he cupped my cheek, "I love you. So much and I promise you that one day, I'm going to marry you."

I smiled at him as a tear streaked down my cheek, "I love you too, Wally."

"Good," He murmured before he pressed his lips to mine. My hand tangled in his hair as he stood up and carried me bridal style into our bedroom.

Wally was my world and I knew for a fact I was his.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaaaay :'D Wallicity moments! Where did them getting married come from? That's a good question. **

**Thank you to all my readers/supporters! Reviews are very much appreciated! Even if they're something simple. I like hearing from you guys! **

**One final thing, HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS IF YOU CELEBRATE IT. IF YOU DON'T, HAVE A HAPPY/MERRY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE. JUST BE HAPPY AND MERRY NO MATTER WHAT.**


	6. Depths

**A/N: Just a heads up, this chapter is mostly in Falcon's POV because I didn't want to skip this chapter (It's very important!)**

**Also, uhmmm... this first part may be riding on a high T? Nothing serious happens... Just some _subliminal messages._ (Damn you Wally! xD )**

**P.s. For those of you that also follow my 'Falcon' story, I have another story up called 'Surviving the Time Skip' which is pretty much about what it sounds like it's about: the Time Skip! So there's more Felicity and Team adventures there! So check it out! c: **

**Young Justice is not mine. **

* * *

**Falcon**

**MOUNT PLEASANT  
March 19, 09:30 EST**

_Beep beep beep_

Ugh. Alarm. Stop. It's too early.

_Beep beep beep_

Ignoring the alarm once more, I rolled over and curled into Wally's side, enjoying the warmth.

"Are you going to get that, babe?" Wally's voice, laced with drowsiness, mumbled into my hair.

"No," I curled deeper into his side, "I figured you would."

"It's on your side of the bed," Wally grumbled.

I groaned. It was.

Rolling away from Wally's side, I propped myself up on my elbows. I reached across to turn the alarm off but froze. It was 9:30. Shit.

"Shit!" I cried as I tumbled off the bed in a flurry of blankets. There was a loud yelp as I tripped over Charlie, "I'm so sorry, Charlie!" I quickly petted the dog's head before racing into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on before racing back out of the bathroom to gather my clothes. I snagged a pair of pants out of the drawer, a shirt from the closet and a pair of underwear from another drawer. The only thing missing was… my _bra_.

I searched around our room frantically for it, but I wasn't able to find it.

I glanced over at my boyfriend, "Wally, have you see-" There sat Wally, holding my bra up by one finger.

"You mean this one?" He smirked at me.

"Wally," I sighed, exasperated, "Hand it over."

"Ah, ah, ah," He chuckled, "I need a proper good morning kiss first."

Rolling my eyes, I sauntered over to my boyfriend before I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. When I tried to pull away, he just pulled me onto his lap.

"Wally," I chuckled as he peppered kisses over my face, "I need to get going."

"Dick can wait," Wally pouted, "You're _my_ girlfriend."

I sighed before I pressed my lips against his again. He kissed me back eagerly as his tongue swept against my bottom lip. My mouth slid open, allowing his tongue access. Our tongues battled for dominance as his hand tangled itself in my hair. A moan escaped my lips as his other hand found its way to my breast. Shortly after, I felt something hard press against my thigh and before things could get too carried away, I pulled away.

"Was that a good enough good morning kiss for you?" I kissed his nose.

"Eh," Wally smirked, "I didn't mean a good morning kiss for my lips."

My cheeks flamed slightly, "Wally!" I chuckled, lightly smacking his shoulder. I slid off his lap, bra in tow, "Keep it in your pants."

"I can't keep it in my pants if I'm not wearing any!" Wally called out as I walked towards the bathroom. I shook my head as I chuckled.

"Maybe later, love," I winked at him as I shut the bathroom door. I made sure it was locked because knowing Wally, he'd most likely try to join me and this shower needed to be quick.

* * *

After my shower, I walked into the bedroom expecting Wally to be in bed, asleep. He wasn't.

Instead, the bed was made up and my duffel bag was already packed and ready to go. Just to double check things, I unzipped the duffel and rummaged through it. Inside was my full Falcon uniform and my spare throwing knives and other weapons I use. I smiled. Wally had remembered everything.

Throwing the duffel over my shoulder, I exited the bedroom. As I was making my way down the hall, the voice of G. Gordon Godfrey made its way into my ears. I frowned. That guy irked me.

I entered the living room and dropped the duffel into a spar chair, "Thought we agreed no Godfrey in this household?"

Wally chuckled before turning the TV off, "_You_ agreed to it. I didn't."

Laughing, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "He's ruining the image of Nigel Thornberry."

Wally rolled his eyes and kissed my lips, "Whatever, babe." The smile on his lips faded away as his forehead pressed against mine, "I'm still not happy about this, Felicity. What if the plan doesn't work?"

My hand reached up and cupped his cheek. Wally leaned into my touch as I stroked his face with my thumb, "I'm not either, Wally. But this needs to be done. The Light needs to be brought down once and for all." Wally still didn't look convinced, "At least I'm not going undercover?"

Wally sighed, "I know, but Artemis is. We have her to be worried about." Wally took the hand that was cupping his cheek in his hand, "What if something happens to her?"

"Kaldur would never allow anything to happen to her."

Wally chuckled softly, "True. There's-there's nothing in this plan that involves you doing anything seriously dangerous?"

"Not unless you count rejoining the Te-"

"I'm serious, Felicity," Wally cut me off, "If anything were to happen to you… I just, I don't know what I'd do." I smiled softly as Wally played with the ring that sat on my left hand.

I reached up and pressed my lips to his, "There's no need to worry about me, Wally. Save the worrying for Artemis and Kaldur. They're the ones in danger."

"I know," He sighed, "But I-I love you Felicity and I can't lose you."

I smiled as I pressed my lips to his, "I love you too, Wally. Besides," I flashed him a playful smirk, "There's no getting rid of me that easily."

**Silver**

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
March 19, 11:13 EDT**

"Neptune's beard!" La'gaan growled as his back landed with a thud on the ground, "Every time! How do you do it, chum?"

"Batman's protégé," Robin smirked down at La'gaan, "Remember?" He held out his hand for La'gaan. The Atlantean accepted the gesture and Robin hoisted him up.

"I swear," La'gaan began, "One day I _will_ take down a Bat."

"We'll see about that, La'gaan." Robin chuckled as he walked out of the ring.

"So," Bart glanced around the room, "Who's next?" The room was silent as we all glanced around at each other. Sparring is our cure for boredom, but that doesn't necessarily mean that any of us _actually_ wanted to spar. Especially if we're up against Robin. As much as I loved the guy, he could easily take us down. Well, at least us "rookies" who were present at the moment.

Wait… did I just say _love_?

"I'd like to see Robin take down his girlfriend!" La'gaan shouted, breaking the silence. There were a few murmurs as everyone seemed to agree with La'gaan.

"Oh, this is going to be so crash!" Bart exclaimed. I sent him a glare which quickly shut him up.

From beside me, Cassie nudged me forward, "Go on, Clare! I want to see a couple spar!"

"Why don't you fight Jaime then?" I huffed.

Jamie went wide eyed, "Don't give her any ideas _hermana_!"

"Come on Clare," Robin grabbed my hand, "Let's give La'gaan what he wants."

"Please," I scoffed as Robin dragged me along, "We _all_ know who's going to win this."

We walked into the center and I stood directly across from Robin. My knees bent as I struck a fighting stance. I bit my lip as I waited for Robin to make a move. Hey, I wasn't going to attack first. He's the Boy Wonder!

As if on cue, Robin charged towards me. He aimed a punch at my head and when I went to duck it, he swung around. I grunted as his foot connected with my stomach, nearly knocking me to the ground.

I rolled backwards to postpone my inevitable fail just a _little_ bit longer before I jumped back up. Robin smirked at me as he once again charge towards me. He swung his foot out at me to which I managed to catch. I frowned. He was going easy on me.

Twisting his leg behind him, I pushed him forward. He stumbled a little bit before he regained his balance.

He spun around and faced me, smiling, "Nice one."

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "You're going easy on me."

"No-"

"_Recognized: Nightwing: B-Zero-One" _

Our spar ended as we watched the glowing zeta tube die down to reveal our leader. He paused momentarily as he took us all in before he walked to the center of the room.

Pulling up some screens, he turned to us, "Your guy's spar session is over. The Mission Room is needed for other things right now. I'd appreciate it if you all left."

We all gave Nightwing curious looks before we began to leave the room.

"Lagoon Boy," Nightwing called out and the Atlantean stopped, "I need you for this next mission. I also need Miss Martian. Can you fetch her for me?"

La'gaan nodded his head before he turned back around and walked away.

I nudged Robin's shoulder as we walked out, "What's the mission?"

"They're protecting the com-sat that's set to launch tonight." Robin replied as he took my hand in his.

"Oh, right." I nodded my head, "The Mars commu-"

"Look! It's a crab cake!" I startled slightly as a little brown puff was shoved in my face, "Isn't it amazing!" I blinked.

"Uh… that's great, La'gaan!" I chirped as I stepped around the smiling Atlantean who was staring in awe at the puff.

Miss Martian giggled as she pushed her boyfriend forward, "Come on, La'gaan. Let's not keep Nightwing waiting."

**Falcon**

I paced back and forth just outside the zeta beam as I waited for Artemis. It wasn't that she was late, I ended up being early.

Pacing was one of my nervous habits. Today was the day the second part of the plan was put into play. Artemis was going undercover. She was going to die. There was no going back after this.

"Felicity!" I startled slightly before turning to face the blonde archer.

"Artemis!" I smiled. The gap between us was quickly closed as we hugged. "Ready for this?" I asked as we pulled away.

Artemis chuckled slightly, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"_Recognized: Falcon: B-Zero-Four. Artemis: B-Zero-Nine." _

"Time for the briefing," Nightwing smirked as Artemis and I made our way into the Cave.

"Artemis! Felicity!" M'gann exclaimed as she raced over to us. A laugh escaped my lips as she crushed Artemis and me in a hug.

"Hi M'gann!" Artemis and I chirped as we embraced our Martian friend.

As we separated, M'gann looked over at me, "How's Wally?"

I shrugged and laughed, "Y'know, Wally." M'gann chuckled as the others swarmed us.

"Welcome back you two," Mal greeted as he walked over towards us.

Mal and I fist bumped, "Hey, Mal."

"Hi, Mal!" Artemis smiled.

"We have so missed you guys around here!" Connor greeted us.

I gave the clone a smile while Artemis chirped, "Connor!"

La'gaan wrapped his arm around M'gann's shoulder, "I relish this opportunity to fight beside you archer," His gaze shifted from Artemis to me, "And you as well warrior."

Artemis and I shared weary glances before the archer replied, "Uhm… Thanks La'gaan?"

"Okay Gamma Squad, listen up," We all turned towards Nightwing, "The mission is Cape Canaveral, covert op to safe guard the first Earth-Mars com-sat. There are people out there who don't even like the _idea_ of aliens and will do _anything_ to scrub this launch."

Miss Martian looked down sadly. Artemis and I shared a look before Artemis placed a comforting hand on Miss Martian's shoulder, "But that's why Falcon and I came back, because not all of us feel that way." Miss Martian gave us both a soft smile.

"So why are you going?" Mal asked Nightwing.

"Let's just say that after running this Team for a year," Nighwing straightened his gauntlets, "I'm peckish for a little action."

I had to resist the urge to scoff, but I had to hold it together. No one but Artemis and I knew the _real_ reason he was coming along and it needed to stay that way. Even if it killed me to know how much pain Artemis' "death" was going to cause.

**CAPE CANAVERAL  
April 19, 20:59 EDT**

I glanced around the launch site for any signs of suspicious activity, but there wasn't any. Not yet at least.

Sighing, I lowered my binoculars and stared out at the sunset. It was beautiful at this time of night. And I wasn't the only one to think that.

"If nothing else," Artemis commented, "We have a nice view?"

Nightwing just nodded his head before pressing his comm., "Miss M, link us up."

'_Link established.'_ There was that familiar tugging feeling I had grown used to over the past years.

'_Good. Begin aerial sweep of the Cape's perimeter.'_

'_Hey boss,'_ Lagoon Boy spoke up, _'I'd be happy to join my Angelfish on that assignment?'_

'_Negative Lagoon Boy,'_ Nightwing sighed, _'You're right where I need you. Giving me maximum coverage, in the water, on land, and in the air. In case there's any attempt at sabotage.' _

A few minutes passed in silence as we all studied our surroundings before Nightwing broke the silence.

"Look, Felicity," Nightwing looked at me, "I know Wally's probably not to happy with me for bringing you back in, but I'm glad you're here."

I smiled softly over at him as I lowered my binoculars, "Wally will live, besides, it feels good to be back," I looked over at Artemis, "Doesn't it?"

Artemis nodded as she pulled out her bow, "I didn't realize how much I had missed the rush," She held her bow up as she drew it back, "I'm not sure I can give it up this time. At least, not until my dying day."

"I know exactly what you mean." Nightwing smiled softly.

A few more minutes passed as we waited for anything to happen. In all honesty, I was getting bored. That and I was getting anxious. As the time went by, we grew closer and closer to the plan being put in play.

'_Whoa.' _Lagoon's Boys voice rang in my head, _'Heads up minnows, we got bad guys. Black Manta troopers. They're protecting some kind of… platform beneath the surface just off shore. I'm taking them down!'_

'_Belay that,' _Nightwing ordered, _'Wait for back up.'_

Connor spoke up, _'I'll scrounge a re-breather from the cargo hold and help the _rookie_ out.'_

'_Rookie?'_ Lagoon Boy questioned and I could just tell this wasn't going to end well, _'Neptune's Beard! I don't need any help from the Boy of Steel!'_

'_Lagoon Boy! Stand down!'_

'_Sorry, you're breaking up. Chrrrr chrrrrt.' _Great boyfriend you got there M'gann.

I rolled my eyes as Nightwing gritted his teeth, _'There's no _static_ on the physic link!'_

"Company." Artemis said and I walked over towards her. Sure enough, about a dozen Black Manta troopers were making their way up the shore.

Artemis knocked and arrow and shot it. The arrow latched onto a wall near the shore and created a zip line for us to zip down.

Zip lining down became a bit more life threatening when the Manta troopers decided to open fire on us. Didn't they know they could kill us?

As the ground came closer to me, I let go. I rolled on the ground before jumping back to my feet and ducking down next to Nightwing.

'_Superboy, do you have that re-breather?' _Nightwing asked.

'_Negative. La'gaan forgot to restock.'_ I could almost picture the angry expression that was inevitably on Superboy's face.

'_Then take the helm.' _Nightwing ordered, _'Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Superboy, we need cover fire down here.'_

'_Acknowledged,' _Miss Martian replied, _'Bio-Ship reconfigured for manual flight.' _

We peered over the blast wall and watched as the Bio-Ship, in camouflage mode, knocked down some of the troopers.

'_And that's our cue!'_ Artemis shouted. She made a move to leap over the wall, but Nightwing caught her leg and pulled her down just a blast hit where she was just at. An image of her _actually_ dying flashed through my mind, but with one shake of my head, it was gone.

'_I know you're rusty, but are you trying to get yourself killed?' _Nightwing hissed. For a moment, my breath hitched in my throat and my heart hurt a little. The three of us knew what was about to come.

As Artemis crouched down beside us, bow at the ready, Nightwing and I watched the fight, waiting for our window of opportunity. So far, there wasn't one. Every time our heads popped up to high, a blast would come straight our way.

My eyes narrowed as a missile flew out from under the water's surface. Things were really starting to get heated.

Nightwing and I shared a glance before we ducked down.

'_We're on the wrong side of this wall.' _Artemis pointed out.

'_Superboy.'_

'_On it.'_

Shortly after, there was a bright explosion above us as the Bio-Ship shot the first missile down. A smile almost slipped onto my face before I remembered that that missile was most likely not the last.

All of a sudden, a warning siren began to blare and I paled. That was definitely not a good sign. Our heads whipped around as we watched the rocket come to life as steam began to swirl out from under the blasters.

That was definitely not a good thing for us.

Our heads turned back around as we read the warning sign plastered on the wall.

"**WARNING: EXTREME FIRE DANGER. BLAST AREA."**

'_I don't know about you guys,' _I glanced between Nightwing and Artemis, _'But I'm not very fire resistant.' _

Artemis looked at us with a panicked expression, _'We are _really _on the wrong side of this wall!'_

My head looked up as the sound of another missile made its way into my ears. Before the missile even got close to the rocket, it was shot down, erupting in a bright explosion. I cocked my head to the side as the troopers all flinched from the brightness of the explosion.

'_The trooper's helmets!'_ Artemis exclaimed as we ducked back down, _'Designed to enhance vision underwater? Right?'_ Artemis pulled an arrow out of her quiver and quickly notched it. Pointing the bow up at the sky, she let the arrow sail.

After it hit a certain height, the arrow began to glow a bright white color before it promptly exploded in a bright blast. The troopers all flinched and looked down. With the troopers momentarily distracted, we made our move.

'_Move!'_ Nightwing shouted as we vaulted over the wall and into safety. Err… A _safer_ place that is.

We raced across the sandy beach and I wasted no time in tackling a trooper. He fell to the ground and I wasted no time in knocking him out.

Flipping back onto my feet, I ducked out of the way of a blast. I whipped out some knives and charged forward. I leapt into the air and let the knives go. They quickly lodged themselves into the barrels of the troopers guns and the next time they fired, the guns exploded. With the troopers disoriented, I swiftly knocked them out.

Another trooper came charging at me, but I did a back flip. My foot connected with the helmet and with a clang, the trooper fell to the ground, unconscious.

I stumbled backwards slightly as a blast right at me feet. Before I could fall backwards, a pair of arms steadied me as a batarang made contact with the trooper who shot at me.

I frowned and glanced up at Nightwing, _'I could've handled him.'_

'_Yea, sure looked like it.'_ Nightwing smirked before he raced off. I growled. I've only been away from the Team for like two years! I'm not _that_ rusty!

With a shake of my head, I jumped back into the action. I can still take care of myself.

The next thing I knew, the wind was knocked out of me. I opened my eyes to see a trooper sitting above me, gun aimed at my face. I frowned. Okay, maybe I was a _smidge_ rusty.

Before the trooper had time to pull the trigger, I curled myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I then promptly slammed the trooper into the ground before rolling up and knocking him out.

From across the beach, I noticed Nightwing pause and stare over at me. I glanced around, trying to find any troopers that were around me that I missed, but there were none. Before I could figure out what Nightwing was staring at, he came racing my way and past me.

Whirling around, I figured out what his target was: Artemis. There was a trooper sneaking up on her with a knife. I quickly sprang into action and followed Nightwing over to her, except we weren't needed.

Artemis spun around and flawlessly kicked the trooper in the face. He fell to the ground and did a backwards roll before he was back on his feet, but that was short lived. Artemis knocked and arrow and promptly shot the trooper, point blank, in the stomach. He then fell to the ground, unconscious.

When Artemis noticed us staring at her, she smiled innocently at us, shrugging, _'What? I'm not _that_ rusty.' _Her innocent smile turned into a smirk as she glanced at me, _'Unlike Falcon over here. No offense'_

Crossing my arms, I pouted, _'Just because you say no offense doesn't mean I don't get offended.' _

Before Artemis could retort, her eyes widened, causing Nightwing and I to turn around. There was Kaldur, rising out of the sea and I swear, if you listened closely, you could hear the ominous music playing.

As we watched Kaldur surface, I barely registered Miss Martian saying something about La'gaan. If it weren't for the fact that I knew Aqualad was a traitor, I'd probably be fuming with anger right now, but that wasn't the case. Instead, my heart was racing. This was it.

Kaldur grew closer and closer to us as explosions rang in the air around us.

Artemis raced up beside me, "Kaldur!" She cried, "You don't want to do this!"

"I believe I do!" Kaldur pulled out his water bearers. The water around him began to glow as he bid it to do what he wanted. With an angry cry, Kaldur sent the water, in the form of a serpent mind you (he's gotten very crafty over the past few years), racing towards us.

With a strangled cry, the water hit us all. Hard. I spluttered and coughed as I attempted to get all the excess water in my lungs out before slowly standing up.

As I head the rocket roar to life, I turned to watch it. The flame's from the ignition lit the sky and the beach as the rocket gained altitude. I smiled slightly but then quickly frowned as another missile went sailing towards the rocket.

Acting quickly, Artemis knocked an arrow and launched it. Within a few seconds, the arrow had caught up and exploded, ensuing the rocket's safety.

"No rust on me," Artemis smirked and I almost laughed, until Nightwing's panicked voice rang out.

"Artemis! Behind you!" Nightwing and I quickly jumped into action.

Kaldur raced at us with his water bearers bearing hammers. Nightwing managed to dodge the first swing, but the second swing caught him and knocked him to the side.

I paused momentarily before continuing on with my charge at Kaldur. He aimed a swing at my stomach, but I spun around and swung my foot out, knocking one water bearer out of his hand. Hey, we needed to make this believable.

Kaldur let out a low growl before he came at me again. This time, when he swung, he didn't miss. A cry escaped my lips as I was flung violently onto the sandy surface.

His hit was a lot harder than I had anticipated it to be. I rubbed my head as I slowly sat up.

Controlling my emotions, I watched the scene before me unfold.

Artemis braced herself for the fight. Kaldur attacked and knocked her bow out of her hands. She aimed a punch at the Atlantean, but he knocked her hand to the side before promptly stabbing her in the abdomen with his water bearer.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before he said, "Welcome back."

"Artemis!" Nightwing and I shrieked as she stumbled backwards. I quickly leapt up to my feet before bounding over to the archer.

"I got you," Nightwing murmured as he helped lay Artemis down, "Hang on." I knelt down beside her and held her head in my lap.

"Move out," I heard Kaldur order and I looked up, "The mission is a failure." I glanced down at Artemis. Failure. Right…

A loud bang rang out from above me and my head snapped up. My eyes widened behind my mask as the rocket exploded and was quickly decimated in a fiery inferno. No no no. That was _not_ supposed to happen!

"We are done here." Kaldur said. He glanced back at us and I caught his gaze. His eyes narrowed, but I noticed him give me the slightest of nods before he turned around and disappeared into the sea.

When I turned my attention back to Nightwing, he was doing CPR on Artemis. I heard a gasp and looked up as M'gann and Connor joined us.

"I-I don't hear her heartbeat." Connor said, voice filled with sadness and shock. The look Connor had on his face was killing me, but one look at the stricken face of M'gann and I almost lost it.

"28, 29, 30." Nightwing gasped out before he pressed his mouth to Artemis'. Nightwing sighed and leaned back, "She's dead."

The moment he said that I did lose it. Sure, I knew she was still alive, but just the thought of how the Team was going to react was getting to me. They were going to believe we They were going to believe we lost Artemis.

…We could still very well lose her.

**Silver**

Artemis was dead. I-I couldn't believe it.

A sob racked through my body as I clung tighter to Tim's jacket. His grip tightened on me as he pressed a tender kiss to my head. From all around us, you could hear sobs. The loss of Artemis hit the Team hard. It was going to be hard, going on without her.

Kaldur killed her. Kaldur, our once leader, a founding member of the Team, Artemis' lover, killed her. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. How can you just kill someone you gave your heart to?

I could remember, vividly, how tender he'd look at her, his eyes full of love. I remember it so well because that was how I wanted a guy to look at me.

Tim began to absentmindedly stroke my hair and I looked up at him. From beneath his glasses, I could see a few tear tracks.

When Tim noticed my gaze, he glanced down at me. He flashed me a sad smile before gently pressing his lips to mine.

"We'll find La'gaan, _and_ Aqualad." Connor's voice broke the silence. I glanced over at where he stood huddled with Karen and Mal. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean for all of us to listen, but when you're in a room full of silently sobbing people, you're bound to hear even the quietest of conversations.

"No doubt," Mal agreed, "Where's Nightwing? He should be here."

Connor sighed, "He went to tell Artemis' mom."

**Falcon**

**BL****Ü****DHAVEN  
March 20, 04:00 EDT**

"We'll laugh about this someday," I heard Nightwing murmur. I turned around and looked over at him. There was a small smile on his face as he stared at his holo-glove.

"We'll laugh about what someday?" I asked, walking over to him.

Nightwing chuckled slightly as he showed me what he was looking at. A smile crept up onto my face as I looked at the picture. It was of Dick and Artemis in their Gotham Academy attire. Dick was smiling brightly and Artemis looked confused.

Nightwing closed his holo-glove as a door creaked open. We shared a look before walking out, "Wally?"

"No," A voice called out from behind us. We turned around to see Kaldur.

Shortly after, Artemis made her appearance. She took her place next to Kaldur before she pulled her hood down, smirking.

"I take it our ruse was successful?" Kaldur asked as he glanced at Nightwing.

"Almost _too_ successful," Nightwing responded, "The Team and the League are in mourning."

"They may _never_ forgive us," I spoke up.

Kaldur glanced around at us, "And still only we four know the secret?"

"Erm," I rubbed the back of my neck, causing everyone to stare at me, "I might've told Wally.."

Nightwing's eyes widened, "What? But why?"

I bit my lip, "He was… _suspicious_ about why I was joining the Team all of a sudden. He wouldn't just drop it. So I told him. Plus, I can't lie to Wally. Sorry."

Kaldur sighed, "Do not be sorry. We know Wally can be trusted and it was only a matter of time until he found out."

"Well in that case," Nightwing carried on, "Only us _five_ know this secret and the other: that you've been under deep cover in Black Manta's organization since leaving the Team. How'd it go on that end?"

"Successful as well," Kaldur answered, "I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light. And their unknown partner."

"Not without costs Kaldur," Nightwing sighed. I could tell the stress was getting to him, "The com-sat and La'gaan _definitly _wasn't supposed to be captured."

"It was the only way to save his life_ and_ maintain my cover."

Nightwing stepped forward and place a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not blaming you. I know you've been forced to make _impossible_ decisions. Like choosing between saving the Kroloteans on Melina Island..."

"Or saving my friends." Kaldur finished, "And I _will_ find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word."

"So what now?" Artemis asked, hand clasped tightly in Kaldur's.

Nightwing reached into a pouch on his utility belt and pulled out a necklace. It wasn't anything fancy, just a black choker with a yellow tear drop gem dangling from it. He stepped forward and clasped it around Artemis' neck.

I looked at it curiously, "Why'd you give Kaldur's dead girlfriend bling?"

Nightwing slightly chuckled before answering, "Glamour charm. Courtesy of Zatanna," He rubbed his chin, "Physio-morphic spell I think. She said it backwards."

We all took a step back as we examined Artemis and I frowned. She looked exactly the same as before, except now she was wearing a necklace.

"I do not understand," Kaldur said with confusion, "She looks the same."

"To the four of us and _only_ us." Nightwing responded, glancing over at me, "Wally won't be able to see her as Artemis because to anyone else, you're an entirely different person."

"The more impressive trick is how you managed to get something so specific from Zatanna," Artemis smirked, "Without revealing who or _what_ it was for."

"We have a history," Nightwing smirked.

I elbowed him, "Dog."

Nightwing gave me a bemused smile, "Wally's really starting to rub off on you."

"He is not," I pouted.

Artemis laughed, "Yea, he definitely is."

I rolled my eyes but Kaldur stepped forward before I could say anything else.

"It is time," Kaldur turned to Artemis before pulling her in for a kiss. As the couple's kiss deepened, Nightwing and I looked away. This was the first time either of them had seen each other in a couple months. I could _feel_ the sexual tension between them. If Nightwing and I weren't here at the moment well…

"What was that for?" Artemis asked, slightly out of breath. Nightwing and I turned around to glance at the couple.

Kaldur brushed Artemis' cheek, "I needed to get that out of my system. We will not be able to show our affections while about the ship. No matter how much I will want to." He added the last part huskily.

Artemis nodded, cheeks flushing slightly, "O-oh. Makes sense."

I stepped between the couple and wrapped my arms around Artemis, "Be safe."

"Always," She replied, returning the hug.

I pulled away and turned to Kaldur, "Keep her safe."

"Always." I smiled and threw my arms around his neck.

After I pulled away, Kaldur and Artemis nodded their goodbyes at us before Nightwing led me to the top of the warehouse.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I watched the duo enter the sub. This was it. There was no going back now.

"We're through the hard part," Nightwing turned towards me as the sub slipped under the surface, "They're in."

I sighed and wiped my tears away, "This was the hard part? Dick, we _both _know it's only going to get more dangerous from here."

* * *

**A/N: So originally Wally was going to join them at the Warehouse... but then that didn't happen and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Wally only knew because he was dating Artemis at the time. Why does Felicity know? Because in my mind, Nightwing needed someone else. He needed someone else to lean on and talk to. Felicity, being one of his best friends and eager to return to the field, was the top choice. And maybe that's also why Wally knew, so they could kind of lean on each other and stuff. ...I'm dumb. Ignore me. xD  
**

**There will be more Silver in the next chapter. I promise!**

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**


End file.
